Legend of the Clashing Sisters: The Hyrule Chronicles
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: The story of Glentina and Malbella continues as they settle into their new home of Hyrule. Their bouts continue on as well but now that they're involved with the age old conflict of the land, it causes a lot of trouble for its people. Glentina has joined forces with Link and Zelda to help protect it. Can she and her new friends save the land from her sister's evil?


**Legend of the Clashing Sisters: The Hyrule**

 **Chronicles**

Much has taken place within the passing of ages. My name is Glentina. I was a mystical prodigy along with my sister, Malbella, of a civilization that use to have been our home. We were trained under the tutelage of the 7 Wise Men, the elders of our nation. As we prospered with our mystical abilities, my sister lost control of her powers as well as herself. The Wise Men acted quickly and suppressed most of her powers as a means of enforcing discipline upon her. Upon the realization of this, my sister retaliated and vowed revenge upon everyone before leaving everyone behind.

As my sister drifted idly within the void far from our civilization, she unwisely infused her own being with Darkness. She exchanged her cheery, bright outer appearance for a dark and most dreadful manifestation. She returned home following her mastery over Dark magic around the time that my people were celebrating my mastery over Light magic. My sister demonstrated her mastery of Dark magic to us by swallowing our entire nation within her shroud of Darkness, save for me. The devastation of the tragedy was so horrendous that I assaulted her with much ferocity which commenced our many bouts.

For many eons, my sister and I have faced each other in one conflict after another. However, each and every single one of our bouts always ended with a stalemate. Neither of us could get the upper hand against one another since we have always been evenly matched in each of our field of expertise. My sister, overtime, grew tired of these stalemates and sought to find a way to become more powerful and defeat me once and for all.

Within her long journey, an unusual mystic energy eventually led to her arrival at a land known as Hyrule. Even more so, she discovered that the mystical aura emulated was from the land's most prized treasure: the Triforce. It is a mystic relic consisting of 3 golden triangles forged from the creators of Hyrule: The Golden Goddesses. It can grant one wish to those who would lay their hand upon its 3 sacred triangles. Upon uncovering this, my sister intended on retrieving the Triforce and using it to become more powerful.

After much diligence of working towards that strenuous endgame, Malbella was able to reach the Triforce. However, it was for naught, for as my sister was about to wish upon it, the 3 triangles separated from one another. She managed to snatch one of the triangles while the other 2 disbanded. My sister was left with nothing but an unusable shard of what she believed would grant her wish right then and there.

While searching for answers to this phenomenon, she stumbles upon a most dreadful male named Ganondorf. Upon this most ill-fated happenstance, Malbella learned from Ganondorf that she was unfit to present herself to the Triforce. She must seek out the other 2 pieces and reunite them with her sole piece in order to have her wish granted. However, she would need to acquire help from a native of Hyrule, so she arranged a deal with Ganondorf to aid her in exchange for releasing him from his most grisly fate. Upon accepting her offer, she bestows on to him her sole piece of the Triforce. She was informed by him of the other 2 pieces placing themselves into the hands of 2 worthy recipients. So they endeavored to root out these ill-fated individuals. Upon my arrival in Hyrule, I learned of their shared ambition and resolved to find those individuals first.

During my tenacious search, I learned the identities of the recipients that bear the other 2 Golden Triangles: a young man garbed in green named Link and Zelda, the princess and sole ruler of Hyrule. I revealed myself to them both after they received intel of a dark-haired witch attempting to steal the Triforce. I disclosed my connection with their current situation, being that the dark-haired witch was indeed my sister. With these connections established and our objectives being one in the same, we made a vow together to ensure that my sister and Ganondorf shall never seize the other 2 pieces at all costs.

Upon our meeting with each others' enemies and learned we acquired much of who they were and how dreadful they were. Our first clash following these encounters concluded with me utilizing Link and Zelda's pieces of the Triforce to seal away most of Ganondorf's full access to his piece. Although it be a massive step in our objective to protecting the 2 pieces of the Triforce within our possession, we still have a ways to go and our bitter conflict has just begun. We must be alert and prepared for whenever they would return for another bout.

Much time after Link, Zelda and I informed Impa, Zelda's caretaker, of the dire situation at hand, we proceeded to prepare much of Hyrule's best soldiers to protect the denizens of this faire kingdom. I observed the training session alongside Link and Zelda. We were most content with the progress at hand. **Zelda:** "So, Glentina, what do you think of my best and strongest soldiers?" **Myself:** "Well…I…I…perceive them…I can read their hearts. They…have much love…for this land. Such love…it is…immeasurable." **Link:** "It is truly what gives a lot of us the strength to fight, the people we care about is the main reason why we fight. Nothing is more important than that." **Myself:** "But of course…I knew of that. The Wise Men once mentioned to me that Love is what gives all Light wielders their strength." **Link:** "Really? How so?" **Myself:** "Our powers feed off of strong emotions. Light magic feeds off of Love, it is the most genuine and potent nourishment of Light magic. It saturates the Light with many warm, comforting and joyous emotions; all things that are viable allies of tranquility. Such is an essential part of our training, to be at peace with oneself, it all be how we learn to utilize Light magic. Love, joy and tranquility; the Light can not continue to shine without them. This is what the Wise Men once spoke of." **Link:** "Glentina…" **Zelda:** "The Love that you have for your people, it's what give you your strength, correct?" **Myself:** "Yes, even though they are no more, my Love for them shall live on. It is…all that I have left of them." I remained wordless for a time. **Myself:** "Link? Zelda? May I…convey something else of importance to me with both of you?" **Zelda:** "Of course. You can tell us anything." **Myself:** "Upon my arrival in the presence of both of you, I was…uncertain of what to expect. I felt…partially at fault for what happened to the Triforce as well as both of you. Most would presume it as such, but neither of you did. Your perceptions of this most dismal situation were pure and genuine much like both of you. Could this be why you were both chosen recipients for the other 2 pieces of the Triforce?" **Zelda:** "It…it is…possible…we don't know anyone else more qualified." **Link:** "Yeah, that much is true, not that it's worth bragging about. I wouldn't brag about it, anyway, for a number of good reasons." **Zelda:** "It's true, he wouldn't." **Myself:** "I admire that…I…I thank you both for all that you have done for me. You have…given much that I never would have anticipated to receive from natives of a world much different from my own. Words could never clarify how gracious you have been. You are both so wonderful. You…you have truly been remarkable friends. I have come to love you both as much as my people." **Zelda:** "Aww…we love you, too, Glentina." Zelda places her hand upon mine. **Zelda:** "You are such as strong, kind and gentle person. We are so glad to have met you." Link then did the same with my other hand. **Link:** "Absolutely. I think your mentors would have been very proud of you. The way you have used your powers to help us, it would have been what they wanted from you and even though you believe you can do more, you should at least be glad about what you have done for us, so far. You were phenomenal." I looked towards Link and smiled gleefully. Impa observed this from nearby. She seemed most content and moved by this.

Within a moment's notice, I could sense a terrifying aura that I am acquainted with all too well. Link and Zelda took notice of this; they were greatly startled. Impa rushed over towards as almost immediately upon noticing this as well. **Zelda:** "Glentina, what is it?" **Myself:** "Uh…sister…" **Link:** "What!?" Impa arrived beside Zelda. **Impa:** "My lady, what is wrong with Glentina?" **Zelda:** "She is sensing out her sister Malbella." **Impa:** "Is this true!?" **Link:** "Yes, Glentina can detect Malbella from any distant. We have seen that she's done this before." **Myself:** "Sister…!" **Zelda:** "Glentina informed us of this power of hers. She has a strong connection with Malbella, which is how she was able to sense her out easily and instantly." **Link:** "From how she is reacting, Malbella is nearby. Either that or she could be using her full powers." **Myself:** "My sister…she is…she is here! Directly…outside…the castle…!" **Zelda:** "Oh…oh, no, the town!" **Link:** "We have to get moving! The townspeople could be in great danger." **Zelda:** "Let's go." We rushed out as quickly as we possibly could. Directly outside the castle walls, we were within a town. From much observation, I was able to perceive that the town surrounds the castle entirely. **Myself:** "This town, it was built as a border that contains the castle?" **Zelda:** "Yes, this is the Castle Town. It is the highest populated town in the kingdom. In addition to that, it is the most popular tourist attraction amongst many of our visitors." **Link:** "With this massive assortment of inhabitants, Malbella will enjoy reeking havoc here. We have to find her before she causes any severe injuries towards the people." **Zelda:** "Then we must hurry!" **Impa:** "You guys go on ahead; I'll assemble the soldiers within the castle to defend the populace." We parted from Impa and continued onward.

Link, Zelda and I hastened as quickly as we could as I persisted to sense out my sister. My tracing drew us directly outside the town. We halted almost instantly when, lo and behold, we encountered my sister as well as Ganondorf, sneering before us. **Malbella:** "My, my, this be a most intriguing encounter." **Zelda:** "What are you both doing here!?" **Malbella:** "Do not act so astonished, Mistress Recipient of one of the Triforce pieces. You need not be a soothsayer to foresee this inevitable reunion." **Zelda:** "Of course I knew that, but I didn't expect to see you back so soon." **Malbella:** "Yes, well, I could not delay another moment of catching another glimpse of your "smiling" faces, at least ridding you of your actual grins upon extracting both of your pieces, that is." **Link:** "Yeah? Well, you're out of luck! We have taken extra measure to ensure that will never happen!" **Malbella:** "Hm, that much I speculate, regardless, I would perceive your attempts to derail us as feeble and ineffective." **Ganondorf:** "Indeed, my dear. We have been…quite busy with our own methods of claiming the other 2 pieces that you hold on to so tightly. We have much faith that we will succeed with what we have set up." Ganondorf then presents his piece of the Triforce on, which shined brightly and vividly on the back of his left hand. **Ganondorf:** "We will break every fragile effort you have put forth to stand in our way." **Link:** "No way! Is that…I thought Glentina sealed away the Triforce of Power!" **Zelda:** "So did I. Could they have broken the seal, somehow?" **Myself:** "No, it is there; I sense it strongly, however, they have…suppressed it…it is currently inactive." My sister cackled softly in a conceited manner. **Malbella:** "Quite right, sister dear. Although I am unable to remove that accursed seal you placed on Ganny, I did manage to uncover a breach with the origin to which the seal was conjured up. It was to protect those bothersome recipients, as well as all those they care for. From a most recent observation, I was able to realize that the seal excludes those which are irrelevant towards that." **Zelda:** "The Forbidding Realm!?" **Malbella:** "Precisely, within that wondrously, horrid realm, the seal is null void. From there, I took it upon myself to exploit its deficiency to suppress it. As of now, it serves no purpose." **Myself:** "No…" **Ganondorf:** "Enough of this, Malbella. I have been eager to demonstrate the full mystic might of the Triforce of Power." **Malbella:** "But of course. Go right ahead, Ganny. Let loose your greatest wrath. I, however, would like to join in on the fun." **Ganondorf:** "By all means, go right ahead." **Malbella:** "Indeed I shall." Link draws out his sword and shield as I initiated a battle stance. **Myself:** "We mustn't allow them to cause harm towards anyone." **Link:** "Zelda, go back to the town and find Impa. Let her know that we have found Ganondorf and Malbella, then bring her and the soldiers out here as soon as possible." **Zelda:** "Be careful, you guys." **Myself:** "Fret not, Zelda. We can handle this." Zelda hurried back into the town as Link and I commenced our next bout against Ganondorf and Malbella.

I, myself, battled with my sister while Link battled with Ganondorf. These 2 separate battles took place simultaneously, both of which were fierce as they were unrelenting. These battles have indeed persisted on, bearing no signs of letting up. My sister, however, perceived herself as maintaining the upper hand, one to which she was so easily deceived by her own arrogance, that as well as her overemphasis towards her own actions of ensuring our downfall. She also expressed much belittlement towards my friendship towards Link and Zelda. **Malbella:** "You have gotten weak, sister. Your trivial friendship with those interloping recipients has softened you. Not much of a wonder to me." I unleashed a full force of my Light magic upon her. The blast clobbered her immensely which knocked her down. **Malbella:** "What!? How can this be!? You…you have not been able to bring me down like this during our previous bouts." **Myself:** "Can you not comprehend, sister? Our source of power derives from Love. The Love that I share with Link and Zelda be that which intensifies my Light magic. Had you stayed much longer with me and our wise mentors, you would have learned of that as well." **Malbella:** "I am in no need for such trivial talk of Love. My desire be Ultimate Power. Nothing else!" **Myself:** "You are a letdown, Malbella. You have brought sadness to our departed civilization and people. It would be a grand honor as well as my greatest pleasure to utilize my enhanced magic from Love to prevail over you. This be not for my gratification, but for avenging our fallen people that I have always loved and always will, for my new friends, Link and Zelda and for all that they care for: this land of Hyrule and all of its people. I shan't ever forsake them." I brought forth another blast of my Light magic upon my sister. She summons a Dark barrier to shield herself from my assault. Alas for her, it shatters her barrier. She made another attempt to shelter herself, but it was for naught, as it inflicted damage upon her.

Within that intervening time, Link was having his bout with Ganondorf. The wicked man has displayed much ferocity with the Triforce of Power, but Link was able to hold his own. Both fought relentlessly. Link brought forth a gallant effort while Ganondorf was vicious and aggressive. In spite of this, Link's noble efforts seemed to have triumphed over that horrid male. Ganondorf was soon on his hands and knees, appearing to have been exhausted from the battle. Link stood in before him, gazing at him with a bold expression on his face. He held his sword towards his vicious adversary. **Link:** "Had enough?" The horrid male grinned in a manner that would make most feel unsettled, bringing forth a sinister cackle. **Ganondorf:** "Impudent whelp, I'm just getting started." He displayed his piece of the Triforce on the back of his left hand. He then unleashed a shockwave that forced Link backward. He managed to recover himself from the shockwave, landing himself on one knee. He looked up with a serious look on his face, he was then startled as he noticed Ganondorf hovering high above him. The horrid man looked down at Link with that unsettling grin still visible on his face. **Ganondorf:** "Surprised to witness that I am capable of something impossible? I was merely holding back to see how tough you are. I have to admit, you are strong. However, with the Triforce of Power at my fingertips, I am superior!" **Link:** "We'll see about that!" Sure enough, their bout was truly far from over.

Ganondorf had made many attempts to throw off my friend, but he persisted on. His courage was indeed his strength, far more boundless than Ganondorf's unyielding power. During the battle, Ganondorf unleashes a powerful sphere of energy and sends it off towards Link with great force. However, Link was able to deflect it back towards Ganondorf with the use of his sword. Ganondorf struck it back towards Link. It was as though they were playing a nasty sport with one another, with the losing opponent becoming badly hurt. By favorable chance, that losing opponent was Ganondorf. He was brought down from being suspended in midair towards the ground, on his knees. Link bombarded him with many slashes of his sword, displaying very little hesitation. However, it be not enough to subdue the horrid male, for each attack, he endured. Giving in was never probable when it came to Ganondorf. Just as Link was about to strike him down, the horrid male forced him back once more. He levitated back upward and looked down at Link, sneering and cackling in a conceited manner. Link was visibly exhausted from his valiant endeavors. **Ganondorf:** "You foolish, insolent, inferior little dirt dweller. You still don't get it, do you? I am far more powerful than you will ever be. You can strike me down with your sword all you like, but I shall not yield. I will continue to endure, such is the fortitude granted by the Triforce of Power, although…I would have to respect you for your courage, but courage is hardly enough for you to stand a chance against me. I will enjoy plucking that piece of the Triforce from your possession." As Ganondorf was about to strike Link again, my attention shifted away from my battle with my sister and towards Link in great peril. **Myself:** "Link!" I bolted as swiftly as I possibly could to his aid.

Ganondorf was about to toss another energy sphere towards Link. I arrived just in time to deflect it. **Link:** "Glentina!" I faced my friend and smiled. **Myself:** "Fret not, friend, I am here." **Ganondorf:** "You meddlesome girl! Stay out of this!" He was soon caught off guard by my sister's moaning. He looks toward her and noticed her debilitated, laying on the ground, barely able to lift herself up. **Malbella:** "(moan)…Ganny…" **Ganondorf:** "Ah! Malbella!" He directed his glare towards me. **Ganondorf:** "You! How dare you!" **Myself:** "This be the much needed consequence for her betrayal towards our people as well as me, her own sister." **Link:** "Is…is she…have you finally defeated her?" I slowly shook my head in discontent. **Myself:** "I have not. Although I have become much more powerful than I was during our previous encounters, she is persisting. She can endure. I still can not subdue her, but her weakened condition is a sign of penetration, that is all." **Link:** "Glentina…" Ganondorf seemed enraged by this, but then he took notice of something else; the piece of the Triforce on the back of his hand was fading. He was most displeased but surprisingly calm. **Ganondorf:** "My time here grows short. We have no choice but to retreat for now." He drifted towards Malbella, lifted her from the ground and held her. He shifted his gaze towards myself and Link, his glaring was intense. **Ganondorf:** "Don't think it ends here, both of you. We shall return." But he and my sister were gone. Link and I gazed idly, wordless and stunned.

Later on that day, Zelda, Impa and much of the soldiers assembled within the courtyard of the castle. Soon enough, Link and I returned. Zelda seemed most relieved to see both of us. **Zelda:** "Link! Glentina!" She rushed over towards us then embraced the both of us closely. **Zelda:** "Are the 2 of you OK?" **Link:** "We're fine. That was a tough fight we went through." **Zelda:** "I managed to find Impa, but we reassembled here when everything became silent. What happened?" **Link:** "Ganondorf was a lot tougher than I thought. He was merely toying with me. He sounded very sure of himself; his full access to the immense power from that sole piece of the Triforce was beyond comparison. Luckily, the constraint on Glentina's seal wore off; otherwise, I could have been in serious trouble." **Zelda:** "Hm, well, of course. I knew his might was immense but he seems to be testing us just for fun. He truly believes that we can't defeat him." **Link:** "Yeah, he may think so, but I don't. We will stop him, I assure you." **Zelda:** "Yes, I know you will." **Link:** "It wasn't completely disastrous, however. Glentina was tremendous during her battle with Malbella; she came close to defeating her." **Zelda:** "Wow! Good going, Glentina." **Myself:** "My thanks, but…it is not enough. The Darkness within her heart be far too immense. She can be weakened but she will endure." **Link:** "Well…at least it's something. You have never been able to penetrate her like that, right?" **Myself:** "Um…yes…that much is true. I have tried so many times. For many eons, we have always been so evenly matched. Now, I feel so much stronger." **Zelda:** "Hm…I wonder what is different about this encounter as compared to so many others." **Myself:** "I…I believe…it may be…no! It is…I can feel it." **Zelda:** "What is it, Glentina?" **Myself:** "It is…Love…that I feel for both of you. Upon hearing my sister discrediting both of you, I was most discontent. I could not tolerate another moment of her talking badly of the 2 of you. That was when my strength increased. We Light wielders receive our true strength from Love. The Wise Men once said when you allow Love to shine brightly within you, even when Darkness is at its most intense, then the Light shall flourish. The Love that I have held on to for my people has enabled me to endure and persist through these many eons of battling my sister. It may seem as though the Love I have for the 2 of you, my cherished friends, has added to my strength." **Zelda:** "So your feelings for us have become your new found strength?" **Myself:** "Yes…I feel as though…I stand a much more favorable chance against my sister, as is another reminder that I am no longer alone in this fight." A single tear ran down my cheek. I was indeed emotional as I was passionate. Link and Zelda were truly touched by this. **Zelda:** "Of course, Glentina. You are not alone in this." **Link:** "You will never be alone." Link and Zelda joined hands with one another. **Link:** "We'll see to it that we will always be with you on this." They both soon grabbed on to my hands as well. **Link:** "You will never have to worry about that ever again. I promise." **Zelda:** "So do I." The 3 of us connected once more. From that connection, we embraced one another. Impa was also touched by this.

At that time, Ganondorf and Malbella returned to their Forbidding Fortress. Within one of these dismal chambers, my sister was back side down, laying in midair as Ganondorf observed her condition. **Ganondorf:** "Malbella, what has happened? How was your sister able to receive the upper hand against you?" **Malbella:** "It was Love." **Ganondorf:** "What is this? What do you mean?" **Malbella:** "My sister has attained Love for those interloping non-eternals. It seems as though I have underestimated them. They are worth more than I perceive them to be…more trouble that is." Within a short notice, Dark energy surrounded her very being, saturating her more and more as her rage increased. **Malbella:** "Love, it is truly irritable. The meager compassion for others, how sickening, and to acknowledge that Light wielders receive their strength from said compassion? The vexation is unbearable beyond belief!" From her immense rage, she unleashed a shockwave of Darkness that shot out through the walls of the fortress save for any damages done to them. She was no longer lying down. She returned to her normal position. **Malbella:** "If dear Glenny is to receive her strength from Love, than I shall receive mine from Hatred. Yes…such a negative notion should be most fitting. Alas, my own Hatred be not enough to provide me with the much needed strength. I must have more." **Ganondorf:** "If that much is true, then I shall provide you with the power you crave from my Hatred, as well. Allow me to bestow to you all that you need, my dear." **Malbella:** "Your bountifulness is most appreciated, Ganny, however, is still not be enough for my gratification. I must receive multiple other sources to attain the much needed strength. Hmm…this sparks my curiosity of something. Tell me, Ganny, what of the denizens? What be their consideration towards strange outsiders such as myself and my sister?" Ganondorf brought forth yet another sinister sneer. He seemed most pleased by my sister's horrid inquiry. **Ganondorf:** "I'm so glad you asked me that, my dear. You will be delighted to know that some of the civilians of Hyrule are distrustful and suspicious of any and all foreigners. They are especially cold and leery towards the immigrants that moved into the land several years ago. They have even lost much faith in their princess for allowing these immigrants to live within the kingdom." **Malbella:** "Yes…yes…this is indeed most favorable. I can utilize this to my advantage. To exploit this would provide me with the much needed strength to ensure my vengeance on Glenny for overpowering me. Mayhap it be most amusing that the people are to be distrustful towards her, as well as those loathsome, interloping recipients. Oh, the power I will receive would be immeasurable and to relish in their misery be a most pleasurable treat. Yes, indeed the power be the least of my delight." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, you truly are brilliant, my dear." **Malbella:** "(cackle) Were their any doubts, Ganny?"

Later on that day, the soldiers were assembled in the courtyard once more. Link, Zelda and Impa along with myself stood before them. **Zelda:** "Alright, everyone, listen up. We have a tough battle ahead of us and we need to be at our best. Ganondorf and Malbella will try any means to get what they want and it's our obligation to ensure that will never happen. They are persistent, relentless and will show no mercy towards anyone." **Myself:** "Should we allow them to that which they desire most, it will spell disaster for all of us. I intend to prevent such misfortune from ever occurring for my fallen people, something to which my wise masters need me to do. However, as of now, I shall do this for my friends. We anticipate that you shall do the same." **Zelda:** "Link and Glentina have faced off against our enemies so they have a sense of understanding towards these tenacious fiends and what they are capable of." **Link:** "Ganondorf is truly more powerful than even I would have estimated. So far I have yet to defeat him and it seems to me as though I'm nowhere near doing so, but I can handle him. Glentina, on the other hand, has spent an immeasurable amount of time battling against her sister, Malbella. She seemed to have the upper hand against her this time, but there's no doubt that Malbella will turn that around for own benefit. In spite of all of this, we don't believe that you should worry about that. Leave Ganondorf and Malbella to me and Glentina. Nothing should be more important to you than the good people of this land." **Zelda:** "Absolutely. Protecting the people should be your only priority. We know that those fiends will go after them and we need to be ready for anything." **Link:** "Of course. Since Ganondorf has the power of one of the Goddesses at his command, there's no telling what he could possibly do. We can only fear the worst." **Impa:** "All of you have done a fantastic job, so far, but the worst is still yet to come. Link, Zelda, and Glentina will do everything they can to combat this threat. We expect the same from all of you. We're counting on you. Let's fight the good fight, for Hyrule!" All of the soldiers shouted with high spirits. They were truly motivated. Their praises were inspiring towards us as well. Within much time, the soldiers trained harder than they did before. Much like earlier, Link, Zelda and I overlooked all of it. Impa took command of the training session. It did not take long for the townsfolk to take notice of this. As the soldiers were arriving out of the castle and back into the town. They seemed more focused and diligent then before. The people were most perplexed by this most curious change.

Much time afterwards, the messenger from an earlier incident prior to my appearance arrived before us. **Messenger:** "Faire princess of Hyrule. The people of the Castle Town are growing concerned over this unusual change in the soldiers. They seemed…more determined and more serious than before. This is all because of Ganondorf and that black-haired witch I have informed you about, isn't it?" **Zelda:** "Unfortunately…that is correct. We came face-to-face with both of them. We need to make sure that the soldiers will be ready incase they attempt to harm the people." **Messenger:** "Hold on for a second. You actually met the horrible witch? Then that must mean you have found out who she is." **Zelda:** "We found out a lot more than that. Before we tell you what we know, let me introduce you to someone. This is our new friend. This is Glentina." **Messenger:** "Oh, hello. I…did not notice you over there." **Myself:** "My thanks for informing Link and Zelda of what occurred the night before. I did not know much of the incident, but I did witness the aftermath." **Messenger:** "What significance does she hold for this occurrence?" **Zelda:** "That black-haired witch is named Malbella, she is Glentina's sister." **Messenger:** "WHAT!? This…this can't be!" **Zelda:** "We're going to need to gather the townspeople for an important announcement. There is much we have to inform them."

Soon enough, all of the denizens of the Castle Town gathered at the Central Square of the town. A few others who appeared seemed somewhat different from the other people. Some of the denizens who stood nearby greeted them with cold stares, disheartening those unique individuals. A few others approached those individuals and glared back at all those who gave them cold stares. Standing before the crowd were Link, Zelda and myself. **Myself:** "I can sense Darkness within the hearts of some of the denizens. Those who are not one of their own have arrived and they are most inhospitable towards them." **Link:** "The inhabitants from Ordon Village have arrived. They're one of the immigration groups. The natives of Hyrule are distrustful towards them. I'll talk more about that later." **Zelda:** "Citizens of Hyrule. I have brought all of you here to inform you of a terrible incident. I'm not sure if you know of this, but a terrible witch from another world has arrived at our faire land. I regret to mention that she came for the sole purpose of obtaining a powerful relic of our land, which is none other than the Triforce. However, she has failed to obtain the Triforce as a whole, which is good. Still, she managed to seize one piece of it and gave it to the demon thief, Ganondorf. They have now formed an alliance to fulfill their ruthless goal of obtaining the other pieces of the Triforce. I promise you this much, we will make sure that will never happen." **Link:** "We have come face-to-face with this vile witch along with Ganondorf. Before I reveal her identity, we would like to introduce all of you to a new friend of ours. This is Glentina; she is also from another world. Both she and the witch come from the same ancient civilization. This brings up the true identity of that foul witch. Her name is Malbella and she is Glentina's sister. Prior to her arrival here, Malbella committed a terrible tragedy. Glentina would like to share that sad story with all of you." **Myself:** "My thanks. Eons ago, my sister and I were mystical prodigies of our clan. We were trained under our elders, the 7 Wise Men. Over time, as our skills grew, my sister became more and more unhinged. Our wise mentors suppressed most of her powers as a means of enforcing discipline upon her, but it did not work. My sister infused herself with Dark magic and utilizes this unstable power to swallow our entire clan in Darkness. Following the eradication of our clan, my sister and I fought one another for what seemed like an eternity. Within the passing of years, we have fought bout after bout, each yielding neither victory nor defeat. I am remorseful to say that my sister has enforced herself into this world's ancient conflict as a means of obtaining that which will enable her to cease our clashes with her claiming victory over me. Also, with that fiendish male, Ganondorf, she will persist on to do so regardless of the outcome of her endeavor. Since my arrival here in Hyrule, I have resolved to thwart that endeavor by any means necessary." I turned my head towards Link and Zelda as they both smiled at me. I smiled back at them, my attention then returned to the crowd before us. **Myself:** "And with that, I made a vow with my newest and dearest friends, Link and Zelda, to protect the other pieces of the relic along side them. It be the least I can do, for my friends, for my people and wise mentors devoured by Darkness and for all of Hyrule, I must fulfill this to the bitter end." **Malbella:** "(laugh) Oh, how noble of you, sister dear." **Myself:** "Oh, no!" At that moment, my sister and Ganondorf appeared before us. The crowd panicked from their presence. **Malbella:** "Yes, truly noble, indeed. Insufficient, but noble; it be appropriate to commemorate you for your foolish effort upon your defeat." **Zelda:** "Malbella!" **Malbella:** "We are so pleased to meet with you once more." **Link:** "What are you and Ganondorf doing here!?" **Malbella:** "Be it not evident, wretch? All these people gathered within 1 small area of the town. Ganny and I suspected there be a festivity of sorts. Who would have been able to foretell that to our disappointment, these people were to be brought forth to listen to my own sister confess her heartfelt foolishness? What a tremendous waste." **Zelda:** "You're inconceivably horrible, Malbella!" **Link:** "That's right and that goes without saying!" **Malbella:** "Ho-hum, the wretched non-eternals verbalize more futile endeavors to flatter me." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, it is quite sad." **Malbella:** "Enough meaningless praises. Me thinks it be time to receive that which we came in for, in exchange for the welfare of the people that is." **Myself:** "Sister, no! You wouldn't! Not here as well!" **Malbella:** "That be dependent upon what you value most, these people or those relic pieces. What say you to this?" **Zelda:** "Leave the good people of Hyrule out of this! Our conflict should be with us and no one else!" **Malbella:** "Too late for that, faire princess. Our conflict DOES involve these people and it is no longer doable to leave them out. You know that, as well." **Zelda:** "You're right. My family has always dealt with this for many generations. Because of this, this isn't the first time this has ever come up and it won't be the last. I detest saying this but as bad as you will make this for all of us, even that pales in comparison to what will happen if we just let you take the other pieces of the Triforce. Don't you dare make me choose between that and my people!" **Malbella:** "You will pay for this insolence! Shall we, Ganny!?" **Ganondorf:** "I will be glad to." As Ganondorf and my sister were about to unleash a vicious assault upon the crowd, but they were taken by surprise from a magical attack upon them. We looked over and notice Impa, who was the one that attacked them. We were most pleased to see her. **Ganondorf:** "You!" **Impa:** "Link! Zelda! Glentina! This way!" We followed Impa back towards the castle. **Ganondorf:** "Curses! It's that wretched woman again!" **Malbella:** "You know this persona non grata?" **Ganondorf:** "Yes. She's another irritating subordinate to the Royal Family. We mustn't let them get away." **Malbella:** "Indeed. She mustn't get away with pulling such an unforeseen stunt upon us." Ganondorf and Malbella made haste after us towards the castle.

Within the surrounding walls of the castle, Ganondorf and my sister continued on their pursuit. They have lost sight of us in an instant. **Ganondorf:** "Drat! Where could they be?" **Malbella:** "Hm…I can sense my sister within the exterior walls. Her exact location is yet to be determined." **Ganondorf:** "I can't believe the princess's caretaker took us by surprise like that. I have forgotten how crafty she is." **Malbella:** "This caretaker of the princess seems like a most capable assailant. What be her story?" **Ganondorf:** "I don't know much about her but if rumors about her are true, then she is a member of the elusive Sheikah tribe that protects the Royal Family." **Malbella:** "Hmph! An elusive tribe that act as guardians of the Royal Family; the vexation keeps amassing." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, well, regardless of that, we still need to find them. They should be somewhere around this sanctum." **Malbella:** "Ah, yes, that much I perceive." As Ganondorf and my sister spent much time searching the entire place, they achieved very little progress and their frustration increased. At that time, we were hidden away. **Zelda:** "Good work, Impa. Phase 1 is working like a charm." **Impa:** "Thank you, princess, but we can't stay hidden forever." **Link:** "We don't intend to; that's not part of the plan. When things start looking bad, that's when we move on to Phase 2." **Impa:** "Are you certain of this? It all seems too risky." **Link:** "We don't have a choice. I know this plan depends heavily on chance, but it's all we have; it's better than nothing." **Impa:** "Alright, but please be careful." Link nodded his head once. **Link:** "Let's go." We crept out accordingly.

After much searching, my sister and Ganondorf were becoming fed up. **Malbella:** "Gah! Where are they!? Where could they be hiding!? This is indeed most vexing!" **Ganondorf:** "I agree! At this rate, I am on the verge of flipping this entire castle upside down just to snuff them out of hiding!" Elsewhere, we hid away nearby. **Zelda:** "This isn't good. I don't want them to cause any damages to the castle." **Link:** "This is exactly what I have been waiting for. The time to act is now." **Myself:** "Ok, let's do it." We crept out elsewhere once more. My sister and Ganondorf eventually lost all of their patience. **Malbella:** "Gah! I have had just about enough of this trifling folly! My sister and those troublesome recipients had better show their faces or else their people will not be the only causalities to my wrath!" **Ganondorf:** "Quite right, Malbella. All of Hyrule will pay dearly for their deedless games. Their time has run out so I demand they surrender now." Just then, they heard a loud whistling noise. They looked over and spotted all 3 of us several steps away. We were seemingly vulnerable and in plain sight. The opportunity seemed too difficult for Ganondorf and my sister to hold themselves back from, so they did no such thing and charged at us at great speed. As they got close enough, I stood in their way and emitted a barrier of Light, obstructing their advance completely. **Zelda:** "Now, Impa!" Before long, another magic barrier in the form of a sphere surrounded and encased them. Link, Zelda, Impa and I stood near them. **Zelda:** "Once again, good work, Impa. You have my sincerest praises." Impa displayed a small grin on her face.

As Ganondorf and my sister remained trapped within the barrier, the rest of us stood by, eager to confront them. **Ganondorf:** "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sheikah mistress?" **Impa:** "Not long enough. I would have been pleased to see you get exactly what you deserved. And as for you, Malbella, I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but after hearing all of the horrible things you have done, meeting you is anything but gratifying. I can't even believe that trying to steal the Triforce wasn't even the worst of your foul deeds. How could you do such terrible things to your sister and your own people?" **Malbella:** "You portray my actions as though I should not have committed them. Are all you non-eternals so frail and easily submitting to the oppressive and overwhelming fidelity, that of which my foolhardy sister so blindly and lowly downgraded herself to be subjected to? How inconceivably demeaning and weak-minded." **Impa:** "You're even worse than what they told me about you. Then again, no words could fully describe how terrible you really are." **Malbella:** "Hmph! As though I would squander much consideration towards your frivolous flattery, I strive only to be the most powerful mystic being in all of existence, for to surpass all in magical might is to achieve Ultimate Power and I still have high expectations that the Triforce will grant me said might." **Zelda:** "You know, Malbella, I'm curious about something, how was it you even found out about the Triforce?" **Malbella:** "I would be most elated to answer your question. I found out about this unique power source upon my arrival in this most outstanding and prominently lush world." **Zelda:** "You mean you didn't even know about the Triforce when you came here?" **Malbella:** "That much is true. I was lured here by a most enriching mystical aura. I knew not of it to be the Triforce until I discovered some ancient inscriptions that spoke of it and its tremendous capabilities." **Impa:** "No, I…I thought our ancestors destroyed all outside inscriptions regarding the Triforce." **Malbella:** "Hm, well, it may seem that there were some that have been expediently careless. I learned all that I needed to know of the Triforce, well…save for where it had been hidden away." **Impa:** "But of course, the task of guarding the location of the Triforce is entrusted only to the Royal Family of Hyrule." **Link:** "Yes, that's absolutely right. So, how was it you were able to find out about the Sacred Realm?" **Malbella:** "How did I attain such vital Intel, you ask? It be the magical talking rock that spoke of where the Triforce was hidden." **Impa:** "No! You don't mean to say that you received Intel about the Sacred Realm from one of the Gossip Stones?" **Link:** "Hm, sounds like it to me. The only other creatures in Hyrule that would resemble talking rocks are the Gorons and they wouldn't even reveal their usual diets to this witch." **Impa:** "Yeah, that's true." **Ganondorf:** "A Gossip Stone told you about the Sacred Realm?" **Malbella:** "Yes and a truly wise rock at that. What of it?" **Ganondorf:** "Those things are not exactly knowledgeable, Malbella. Almost half of the things they mention are truly vital. You merely depended on chance." **Malbella:** "Yes, well, I was desperate during my search as I had nothing else to bestow on to me the much needed Intel, even chance seemed most helpful at the time." **Ganondorf:** "Hm, you have a good point." **Myself:** "Well, one thing is certain: I arrived here not a moment too soon. Had I not when I needed to, things would have become far worse." **Zelda:** "Yes, I agree." **Malbella:** "Well, this be a most intriguing diversion, but we'll just be one our way." **Link:** "And just where do you think you're going? Haven't you forgotten something?" **Malbella:** "Oh, fret not, noble hero, we have not forgotten about this infuriating barrier you have encased us in. Although as crafty as this little setup has turned out to be, it is also ineffective." Without delay, my sister and Ganondorf utilized their immense power to shatter the barrier that encased them. They sneered at us in a conceited manner. **Malbella:** "Did you honestly believe that barrier would hold us forever? You have yet to conceive our full strength." At that moment, Link brought forth a smile that may seem to be untimely. **Link:** "Actually, no, we didn't expect the barrier to maintain you guys forever, just long enough for Glentina's seal on the Triforce of Power to become active again. It seems as though we've held off just in time." Soon enough, they both noticed the piece of the Triforce on the back of Ganondorf's hand fading once again. They were both furious. **Ganondorf:** "Drat! So this whole thing was a diversion." **Malbella:** "Hm, this appeared to be a feat of effective misdirection…" Malbella then sneered once more. **Malbella:** "As of what we have been doing just now, as well." **Zelda:** "What? What are you talking about?" **Malbella:** "Hm-hm, I have been enlightened by Ganny about the immigrants." Zelda became startled from this. **Malbella:** "He has spoken of the overwhelming strife of the unruly natives of Hyrule who are distrustful and unwelcoming towards the immigrants." Zelda seemed despondent. **Link:** "What does that have to do with us?" **Malbella:** "I do recall that my sister was most informant of acquiring her strength from Love." **Link:** "What are you getting at, Malbella?" **Malbella:** "Upon the realization that Light wielders receive their strength from Love, I shall receive mine from Hatred." **Myself:** "Ha-hatred!? What do you mean?" **Malbella:** "Can you not sense it, sister dear? The Darkness within the hearts of the denizens that are distrustful and spiteful towards these immigrants has intensified as they continue time after insufferable time of acknowledging their occupancy on this land. Their narrow-mindedness eventually steers them towards losing faith in their own princess." Zelda became more and more unnerved. **Malbella:** "Much like how the Light wielders bask in the Light of Love, I intend on doing the same with the Darkness from the Hatred of the denizens." **Myself:** "Oh, no." **Malbella:** "It be our true intention of arriving here at this moment, after all." **Zelda:** "No!" **Impa:** "You mean all of this was a ploy to intensify the people's Hatred so you could feed off of them?" **Malbella:** "Yes and what a most enriching and pleasurable notion at that." Link seemed most vexed. **Link:** "Malbella…!" **Malbella:** "Now then, let us depart. I believe we overstayed our welcome." **Ganondorf:** "Indeed we have." **Malbella:** "We will return soon enough. For now, we bid you farewell." Both my sister and Ganondorf cackled as they faded away. We were at a loss of words for a brief moment.

The devastation of my sister's terrible ruse caused Zelda to fall to her knees and hands in despair. **Zelda:** "Thi-this is horrible…not…not my own people…anything but this…" **Impa:** "Just when we thought we had the upper hand, we were the ones being misled." **Link:** "That…was just so cold of her to encourage this spitefulness. This alone is intolerable. Darn it, I can't believe I didn't see this coming." **Myself:** "So, what must we do about this?" **Zelda:** "At the moment, we need time to figure this one out. Hopefully, we will find a way to resolve this." **Link:** "Yes, let's try to mend this before it gets too much out of hand." **Zelda:** "Um…Link…would you…like to stay here for the night? It's very late and it has been a long day." **Link:** "Yeah, that is true. To put it lightly, a lot has happened. Sure, I'll take you up on your offer." **Impa:** "Shall I prep your usual bedroom?" **Link:** "Absolutely. Thank you." That night, preparations for retiring for the night were made. Everyone was lulled to sleep by exhaustion, although, Zelda had a much more difficult time falling asleep. The events of the day ran through her mind ceaselessly. I appeared beside her. **Myself:** "Zelda, are you unable to fall asleep?" **Zelda:** "Yes, I can't sleep, everything that's happened has me scared and worried. I don't know what I'm going to do. Everybody is depending on me to ensure that everything is going to be Ok, and yet there are some who no longer believe in me. Will everything truly be Ok?" **Myself:** "You portray this as though you are the only person who should be depended upon. You may be the leader of this land, but this does not mean you are the only one needed in this. The Wise Men once told me that one leader should never solve any conflict alone even if that person is solely dependent upon. You know you can rely on those who are close to you. Link would most certainly brave any dangers and seemingly impassible hindrances to aid you when you need him most. Impa is truly loyal to your cause as well as your beliefs. And, of course, you know I will help out however I can. With all of us beside you, we will see to it that you shan't ever undertake this burden by yourself. You need not ever fret over the notion of battling this threat alone. We will always be your true strength." **Zelda:** "Thank you, Glentina. I will try not worry about this and yes, you're right, I can always count on you, Link and Impa whenever I need you guys. I know I can." **Myself:** "Try to get some sleep. You will be at your best after receiving the much needed amount of rest." **Zelda:** "Sure thing, but what about you, Glentina? Should you be doing the same?" I shook my head slowly as I smiled. **Myself:** "I need not sleep. If anything, deep meditation is all that is necessary for me." **Zelda:** "Oh, Ok, well, enjoy your meditation." **Myself:** "Thanks. You have a good sleep." **Zelda:** "Ok." And with that, Zelda went to sleep as I placed myself into a deep and calming, mystic-induced meditation.

The next morning, both Zelda and Impa were up bright and early, fully dressed in their usual garbs. **Zelda:** "Good morning, Impa." **Impa:** "Good morning to you, too, princess. Did you sleep well?" **Zelda:** "To be honest, falling asleep was difficult, but Glentina helped me out with that. Afterwards, I slept pleasantly." **Impa:** "That's good. By the way, what about Glentina? How did she sleep?" **Zelda:** "Uh, Glentina said she doesn't sleep, she undergoes a deep meditation process. I'm guessing that's how she rests." **Impa:** "Oh, is that so? You know, I'm worried about her. That poor girl had it a lot rougher than everyone else." **Zelda:** "I feel the same way. She needs us more than we need her regardless of what happened yesterday and we have to be there for her no matter what." Soon enough, I reappeared before them. **Zelda:** "Oh! Good morning, Glentina." **Myself:** "Good morning, Zelda. Did you manage to sleep well?" **Zelda:** "I did. Thank you so much for the talk we had last night; it helped out a lot." **Myself:** "My pleasure. By the way, where is Link? Should he not be standing here with us at this moment?" **Zelda:** "Yeah…he's probably still sleeping. He's always been a late sleeper. However, he does get out of bed early when he needs to, but it's very rare at most that he would. Let me go get him." Zelda walked off. **Impa:** "So, Glentina, you meditate instead of sleep, is that true?" **Myself:** "Certainly, it is predominately a means of replenishing my powers. I must be at my most resilient if I am to face my sister again." **Impa:** "I can understand that. Your sister is ruthless, to put it lightly. She has no regards to anyone or the consequences towards her heinous actions." **Myself:** "Her lust for power made her that way. In spite of all she has done, I long to have my sister returned to me. Although, she is dreadful, she is still my sister and therefore, she is still near and dear to me." **Impa:** "I understand that, Glentina, but her actions are unforgivable and any justice she will receive by the law of our land or your higher-ups will be severe." **Myself:** "Yes, I am aware of that and it is Ok. Unlike my sister, my wants matter not to me. I am content with anything I could have and be without those that I could not. If my sister truly is lost to Darkness forever, then I shall be at peace with that, despite how unhappy it will make me." **Impa:** "You are so strong. Your willpower most certainly outweighs your magical might." **Myself:** "My thanks. I must be strong for my people. They would need me to continue on without them. I know my wise masters wish for me to do so." **Impa:** "Yes, I'm sure they do."

Soon enough, Zelda returned with Link, who was also fully dressed in his usual garbs. **Link:** "Um…good morning, ladies." **Impa:** "Hm, sleeping late, as usual, I see?" **Link:** "Sorry. A lot has happened yesterday. I was Redead-tired." **Zelda:** "Drop the lame excuses; you're always like this." **Impa:** "Well, I'm glad to see both of you awake because we have a terrible situation on our hands. All 3 of you need to hear this." **Zelda:** "What's happening, Impa?" **Impa:** "The entire Castle Town is in a state of panic. Riots are running across the districts uncontrollably. The denizens that are not involved in this have been moved to safe zones in the town. The riots are demanding Glentina to leave Hyrule and never return." **Myself:** "But I can not leave, my sister is still here. I am the only one who stands a chance against her. There is no telling what she will do if I am to depart from here." **Impa:** "I know that and we need you here even though not everyone believes that. Also, the hostilities toward the immigrants have increased. The riots have reached their breaking point, they want all non-natives exiled from Hyrule forever and they want it done now." **Link:** "Hm, it seems as though things have gone from bad to worse." **Zelda:** "Yes, it is apparent that the townspeople are reacting badly to the incident last night and it has also intensified their animosity towards the immigrants. This is exactly what Malbella intended to make happen." **Link:** "It will be only a matter of time before this pandemonium infests the entire kingdom." **Myself:** "What must we do about this?" **Impa:** "Hm…well, one thing is certain; it's not safe here." **Zelda:** "Agreed. Link, it is probably best if Glentina accompanies you as you return home. Are you Ok with this?" **Link:** "Sure, I would be glad to do that." **Impa:** "Shall I escort you out through the secret exit?" **Link:** "Absolutely; I'm already familiar with the routine."

Much time after undergoing some unusual events far too complex to put into words, Link and I arrived out of the Castle Town along with Impa. **Impa:** "It is probably best for the both of you to not return to the town until we manage to get things under control. Link, you may need to inform the villagers at your home to do the same for their own protection." **Link:** "They know what to do when things get this bad, but I will remind them just to be on the safe side. Thank you again, Impa." **Impa:** "My pleasure. I hope to see you again, once things have settled down." **Link:** "So do I." And with that, Link rode off on his steed. I drifted alongside him. **Myself:** "I…um…my sister sure has made a mess of things, hasn't she?" **Link:** "Yes, but it's Ok. This was bound to happen eventually, whether or not you and Malbella would get involved in this, so don't worry too much about it." **Myself:** "Oh! Um…Ok." **Link:** "Besides, I'd rather have it happen this way than by some other unthinkable turn of events because we probably would not have received any additional help and chances are things could have been much worse. I believe that it could be much worse. I'm so glad you're here to help us out." **Myself:** "Thank you…" We both smiled at one another.

Along the way, Link and I tread through a vast and serene forest that was also wide open, with very little obstructions. I have to admit, when I entered that forest, I felt a strange, calming sensation. It was not of mystic origin, but rather a feeling of Love and kindness to which Light wielders such as myself obtain our strength and power. It was wondrous and most pleasing. Such a sensation remained absent from the Castle Town for a time. As we traveled deeper into the forest, we passed by a ravishing spring. From there, I felt out a strange, mystic energy that was unfamiliar to me. I disregarded it for the moment. Passed the spring, we crossed a bridge over a vast crevice before entering an area through a vine gate. We first stopped off at a small area containing not much but 1 tree house. I remained wordless as I looked around. **Link:** "Ok, we're here, Glentina. So, what do you think?" **Myself:** "Um…well…this forest is so lush and picturesque. It also…feels so tranquil and soothing, not like what I could sense out within the Castle Town. I feel as though I could replenish a lot of my powers within a place like this." **Link:** "Glad you like it. I've always enjoyed living here; very different compared to the crowded streets of the town." **Myself:** "Yes…but…this can't be all that is here. I can sense much more nearby." **Link:** "Actually, you're right. This small area sits just outside the Ordon Village. I would gladly take you in and introduce you to the people who live in it." **Myself:** "Sounds wonderful." **Link:** "Ok, let's go." He then led me through a nearby walkway.

Upon entry to the village, I was amazed with what I saw. The surrounding area was wide open, it was a truly lush valley surrounded by tall hills as well as covered in flourishing, green vegetation such as grass and trees. A tranquil stream serenely flowed through the area. There were a few structures that seemed to be in harmony with the natural surroundings. It was a truly magnificent sight to behold. Soon enough, we were greeted by the villagers with friendly demeanors. I was most elated from this. There were not many people inhabiting the village. The populace consisted of 8 grown-ups, 5 who are males and 3 who are females as well as 5 youths. The 5 males were Bo, who's the mayor of the village, as well as Rusl, Hanch, Jaggle and Fado. All but Fado were fathers to the youths. The 3 females, Uli, Sera and Pergie, were all mothers. At the time, Uli was with child. The 5 youths consisted of 2 young girls, Ilia and Beth, with Ilia being the oldest out of the both of them; the other 3 were young boys, Colin, Talo and Malo, with the youngest of the boys being Malo. Aside from that, there were very little good things within this world or any other world that would cause more fright than that young boy. The youngest of the village was yet to be born. The grown-ups were most joyous to welcome back Link as well as becoming acquainted with me. However, the youths were more ecstatic with our arrival than the grown-ups. They were eager to approach me without hesitation. I basked in the elation of how welcoming they as well as the grown-ups were towards me. However, it was not before providing their attention towards Link as they greeted him. **Uli:** "Welcome home, Link." **Rusl:** "It's so good to see you back in one piece." Link was indeed smothered in their joy and elation of his return. So much so, that it seemed overwhelming to him. **Link:** "Hey, take it easy, you guys. I still feel kind of exhausted." **Mayor Bo:** "Link, my boy. We have been worried about you when you were still with the princess last night. But we knew that you slept over at the castle again. It wasn't much of a surprise considering what you have been going through yesterday." **Link:** "Yeah, yesterday was…eventful to say the least." **Uli:** "Well, we're just glad to see you're Ok. Nothing else matters to us more at the moment." Link seemed pleased by her words. **Rusl:** "By the way, we noticed that you have brought along your new friend." **Uli:** "Yes, we would love to meet her." **Link:** "Sure, absolutely." Link held his hand out towards me as the grown ups looked towards me. I, in turn, wordlessly faced them as well. **Uli:** "Oh, hello. You must be Glentina, right?" **Myself:** "Yes, that is…most accurate…" **Uli:** "It's good to meet you. We were…at the town last night." **Myself:** "Yes…I have known that, already…" **Uli:** "We listened in on the speeches that you, Link and the princess were giving. It's terrible what is happening now but I felt even more saddened for what you have been through." **Rusl:** "Yes, indeed. Is it really true what your sister did, that she wiped out your entire civilization?" **Myself:** "Unfortunately, it is all true." **Uli:** "Oh…your poor girl…I can't believe she would do something so horrible…" **Rusl:** "We are so sorry, Glentina. You sister is just awful." **Myself:** "Yes, she is vindictive beyond tolerance. The malice that she has committed…it is…overwhelming." **Link:** "That reminds me, there's something I need to inform all of you. The Castle Town, it's a mess. Malbella's unexpected appearance last night caused an uproar. A lot of the townsfolk have pretty reached their breaking point. You guys know what this means, right?" **Mayor Bo:** "Say no more, lad. We must stay away from the Castle Town for our own safety." **Link:** "Good. At least I got that out of the way."

Within the short passing of time, the good townsfolk became more and more acquainted with me. They introduced themselves one by one with the addition of them exchanging their sad stories with my own. They have indeed been most considerate towards me. **Uli:** "It is apparent that you have been through so much; even a mystic being who has lived as long as you should not ever have to bear something so terrible." **Myself:** "Yes, however, it is all thanks to Link and Zelda that these dreadful happenings within my life span seem so far away. I have been feeling much better." **Uli:** "Well, that's good to hear." **Ilia:** "Glentina?" Soon enough, my attention has turned towards Ilia. **Myself:** "Hm? What is it, Ilia?" **Ilia:** "Your sister, Malbella, she wasn't always this terrible, was she?" I shook my head. **Myself:** "No…she was once kindred to me, loving and kind, we were always truly close, but her lust for power has warped her disposition immensely." **Ilia:** "That's terrible. It must have been so hard for you to watch her make such a terrible change." **Myself:** "Yes, although she has done an immeasurable amount of terrible things, I still love my sister and I desire to have her returned to whom she once was. However, should she truly be lost to Darkness, I will concede to that without question." **Ilia:** "That…that's so sad…" **Myself:** "Not verily. The sadness of losing those I once loved can be replaced by the joy of gaining new ones. Link and Zelda shall always be here for me should I truly lose my dearest Malbella to Darkness forever." **Link:** "Yes, that is true." **Ilia:** "That…that's wonderful. I think that's truly inspiring." Her words were truly touching. Link and I exchanged content looks with one another. Just then, I sensed out something I did not anticipate. **Link:** "What is it, Glentina?" **Myself:** "I…I can sense the Triforce of Wisdom arriving within the village." **Link:** "What? Zelda is here? Where exactly do you sense her?" **Myself:** "This way." I flew off as Link followed after me.

Directly outside the main village next to the tree house, Link and I immediately spotted Zelda, who was startled to see us right away. **Link:** "Zelda?" **Zelda:** "Oh! Link! Glentina!" **Link:** "What are you doing here? I thought you were still going to be at the castle." **Zelda:** "I…I needed to get away. All the turmoil within the town, it's just too much. I decided to come here to clear my mind so that I can think of a solution to this mess with more clarity." **Link:** "What about Impa or the rest of the people at the castle?" **Zelda:** "Don't worry; they know what to do during my absence. As for Impa? She came with me to guard the entrance to the forest. She's making sure none of those xenophobic vandals attempt to trespass here again." **Myself:** "I have heard much about this from these kind villagers. The natives of this faire land have been most malevolent towards these good folks. What be their discordance with them? They are all but those who would induce malice towards others; I perceive them to be none of the sort the best to my comprehension." **Zelda:** "You are right, Glentina. It's just…the people who always lived here are scared of them disrupting the tranquility and good fortune of this kingdom. They are fearful that bringing outsiders from other places to this land will cause that disruption. Over time, there suspicion of these immigrants led to rejection towards them as well as distrustfulness towards me and my loyal subordinates." **Myself:** "It was the Royal Family that established the manifestation and settlement of these immigrants within the land, correct?" **Zelda:** "Yes, that is true. My father, the King of Hyrule, took it upon himself to help these people. They were refugees from a far off land ruled by a malevolent tyrant. Their entire homeland was used up greatly until it was reduced to a barren and lifeless wasteland. Plagued by a famished and callous lifestyle of…barely surviving, they were forced to leave their homes. The people of this village were amongst those that were lucky; everyone else didn't make it. They wondered aimlessly until they arrived here in Hyrule. My father took notice of their arrival and upon hearing their sad tale, took pity on them and decided to let them live here." **Myself:** "Yes, I have…read their hearts. They display much agony towards their disheartening past. To think all of Hyrule would show mercy to these good folk upon hearing of their tale of such plight." **Link:** "I thought so, too. Unfortunately, a few too many of the natives weren't as merciful as the king. Overtime, we learned the hard way just how accurate that truly was." For a time, Link and Zelda remained wordless as did I. As I read their hearts; I was able sense much pain they have felt from all that they have mentioned to me.

Within a short period of time, I sensed out a few unseen life forces nearby. **Myself:** "Hello? Someone there?" **Zelda:** "What is it, Glentina?" I remained wordless as I evaluated my sensing. **Myself:** "Oh! It's the youths! It's Ok, young ones. You must not fear being found out. You may emerge from wherever you are hiding." Sure enough, the youths exposed themselves as well as revealed where they were hiding. They seemed most discontent but I, along with Link and Zelda felt otherwise. They slowly stepped forward and made their way toward us. **Zelda:** "Hello, children. It's good to see you again." **Colin:** "We're…we're sorry for hiding from you. We were just curious with what was happening over here." **Zelda:** "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. We were just talking, that's all." **Colin:** "Um…yeah…we noticed…you were talking about us, about everything you did for us. We…will always appreciate it." **Zelda:** "It was our pleasure, even though some won't agree. I'm sure if my father would do it all over again, he would have made the same decision even if he knew what would ultimately become of him." **Myself:** "I can feel out some sadness from within your heart and I can assess this memory to be as such." **Zelda:** "Yes…it is…very painful to recollect. It happened several years ago. I found my father collapsed on the floor. I remember running to him, panicking and in tears. As I squat down beside him, he looked up at me, barely alive. His lasts words were this: "Zelda, you must take the throne in my stead. The people need you, including the immigrants". After that, he was gone." **Link:** "I remember that day. I received an urgent letter from Zelda, telling me to head to the castle immediately. That's when I saw her broken up and in tears. Not long afterwards, I received the worst news I have ever heard: the king was dead. It still makes me feel queasy." **Myself:** "Oh, my gosh…that is…terrible…" **Zelda:** "We held a massive funeral for my father. A lot of the people were devastated." **Link:** "Zelda cried throughout that entire ceremony. As painful as that was, it got worse when a bunch of those xenophobic scoundrels insulted our king, saying things such as "he had this coming" or "serves him right for allowing foreigners to trespass on our land". It was disgusting and shameful." **Myself:** "That is…just…repulsive…" **Link:** "I'm afraid the worst of it doesn't end there. A lot of us were suspicious of the king's death. There was no way that he would die so abruptly from natural causes. He seemed to be in good health for someone as elderly as him. He was always lively and active." **Zelda:** "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for my father. His demeanor did not change in anyway. There was no way that we would have known this was going to happen." **Link:** "The whole thing seemed fishy so we looked into the incident and we found out that he was murdered." **Myself:** "Oh, no! This cannot be!" **Zelda:** "It's true. Furthermore, we were able to find out that it was an inside job." **Myself:** "You mean to say that the culprit was from within the castle?" **Zelda:** "Correct. The investigation was agonizing to say the least, but we needed to find whoever did this." **Link:** "As the investigation continued on, we discovered that there was more than 1 accomplice which later on led us to a conspiracy formed by a group of the worst xenophobes in all of Hyrule; it turned out they were the ones responsible for the king's murder." **Myself:** "Oh, no!" **Zelda:** "It's one thing to disagree with my father's decision to open our land to the immigrants, but to murder him because they believed that he should have never allowed them to settle here; it was worse than treason. I was so furious that I had all of those loathsome marauders arrested and brought to justice to a severe degree. After that, I implemented laws to protect the immigrants as well as all people of Hyrule who are good. I have set up numerous laws in which all those who commit hate crimes against the foreigners shall be subjected extensive time in prison. Some of those individual would be considered lucky to receive community service." I was able to perceive from these limitations that she has carried out that she was in a great deal of agony. I was able to equally obtain this perception from reading her heart. To that day, the emotional scars still burden her so. **Ilia:** "I was a little girl what I first saw the king. My father remembers the hardships of our old country, so when the king offered us to make a home for us here, it was probably the first time we truly experienced joy. So, when I heard that the king died, it was devastating. I just couldn't believe that someone would do something so horrible to such a kind man." **Link:** "I agree. I was furious." The reminiscence of the painful incident brought forth another brief moment of silence.

At that moment, I sensed out something. **Zelda:** "What is it, Glentina?" **Myself:** "I can sense dark hearts by the gate. The spitefulness is crippling." **Link:** "Oh, no. Not again!" Link ran towards the gate, located nearby. **Link:** "Hey! I thought I told you not to come back here again. Get out now!" From where we stood, we could hear much jeering from a few unfamiliar voices. The things they were saying were most dreadful beyond average comparison. Link eventually returned to us. **Link:** "I have nearly reached my breaking point with these xenophobic extremists. We have banned them from near this village, but that has proven to be ineffective." **Zelda:** "I fear that it will only get worse. The riots back at the town have intensified. Even those not part of it have been developing misgivings about Glentina. This is probably the worst epidemic we have ever experienced in Hyrule." **Myself:** "Our arrival at this faire land had brought forth a plague of chaos and malice beyond endurance. I…I am uncertain of how much more I could bear. I…need some time to meditate on this." I faded from sight. The occurrence left them wordless for a time. **Link:** "You know, this is all part of Malbella's twisted scheme. She wanted this to happen." **Zelda:** "You're right. Her powers will strengthen from this chaos. At this rate, even the seals that Glentina place on each of the pieces of the Triforce could be easily shattered." **Link:** "Darn it! I can't believe this is happening!" **Zelda:** "I'm more worried about Glentina. She feels that she's at fault and a lot of our people believe that, too." **Link:** "I'm well aware of that, Zelda, but getting angry about this solves nothing. We need her to help us through this and so does everyone else in Hyrule, even those that don't agree. Besides, she's a much greater victim of her own sister's malice than the rest of us." **Zelda:** "But what can we do? This whole thing makes Glentina feel as though she is not welcome here, not to mention that her sister will become too powerful from this." **Beth:** "I have an idea. We should throw a party for Glentina." Link and Zelda seemed most perplexed from this unorthodox request. **Link:** "A party? At a time like this? Are you sure?" **Beth:** "Absolutely. Um…I know things are really bad right now, but I'm also worried about Glentina. All of this really is much harder on her than the rest of us. I just want to cheer her up and make her feel welcome." **Ilia:** "You know, she does have a point. I don't care what anyone says, I refuse to blame Glentina for what her sister has been doing and I never will! We really do need her, just like you said. I want her to feel that way and I want her to know what she means to us." **Colin:** "Absolutely. She may not be welcome at the Castle Town, but we would be glad to have her here in our small village. She could even make this place her new home if she would like." **Talo:** "Come on, Link. It will be fun for a change and Glentina needs this." **Malo:** "I…kind of like her. I demand we go through with it." **Zelda:** "Hm…well, the kids seem to think it's a good idea and I agree with them…somewhat, and besides, it should be a nice temporary escape and relief from the stress of handling this recent epidemic." **Link:** "Well…if the kids think it's a good idea and you the same way, then…I agree. Let's do it." Zelda smiled as the youths cheered loudly.

Briefly afterwards, the youths rushed back into the main village to tell the grown ups of their idea to throw a party for me. They were very eager to do so. They got started right away with preparing all of the necessary things for the party. Some prepared sweet treats and delicacies while others decorated the entire village and have set up for their party platters. Zelda went over towards Impa and sent her out to fulfill a special request, one that was brought forth by her and Link. After much preparation, everyone stood by and waited for what they could not provide. **Mayor Bo:** "Alright, everything is ready and raring to go, we just need the guest of honor to arrive before we can start the party." **Link:** "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. Let's go, Zelda." **Zelda:** "Ok." They have set off to seek me out, they arrived back at the tree house. Zelda seemed most perplexed. **Zelda:** "Are you sure Glentina is here?" **Link:** "I don't know, but 1 thing is certain; she has to be close by. This is my house and I feel as though she wouldn't be far away." **Zelda:** "Yes, I believe that, too." **Link:** "Glentina!" I reappeared before them once more. **Myself:** "You have…called for me?" **Zelda:** "We have a special surprise for you in the village. Will you come with us?" **Myself:** "Um…certainly." **Link:** "Ok, let's go." I followed them back into the main village. Upon my arrival, I was amazed with what I saw. The village was decorated with festive lights as well as a variety of other ornaments. There were tables lined up neatly with the platters arranged beautifully. The main feature to the décor was a large banner stating exactly what the party was meant for: welcoming me to their wonderful village. I was so incredibly astonished that I was in a state of disbelief. **Myself:** "Is…all of this…for me?" **Zelda:** "Absolutely." **Link:** "The people of this village wanted to arrange this party to cheer you up and to give you a place where you won't feel rejected." **Mayor Bo:** "Glentina, we are so glad to have met you and to have you here in this faire land of Hyrule is a blessing, despite what others may think." **Uli:** "The hardships that you have endured were far too difficult for us to listen to, so we thought it would be wonderful for us to throw this party to make you happy and to remind you that you are always welcome here." **Myself:** "But…but…are you all certain of this? The entire land faces an epidemic most disorderly. This be not the time for jubilation." **Rusl:** "We are well aware of that, Glentina, but there is something you must consider: when times are difficult, we must always be here for one another; it is what gives us our strength. We have endured hardships, too and we were able to survive through those hard times because we always have each other. We want to do the same for you. These 2 wonderful, young people beside you are willing to risk everything for you as well as Hyrule and we won't let them fight this alone. I don't know what we can do, but we will try any means necessary to help you however we can." I was at a loss of words over the support and devotion of the kind people of the village. I looked back towards Link and Zelda, who smiled back towards me. I then looked back towards the villagers as joyous tears flowed from my eyes. **Myself:** "My thanks, everyone. I shall…always…appreciate this. I, too, would like to ascertain what you could possibly do to help out." **Mayor Bo:** "Let's not worry about that, my girl. We'll save that for tomorrow. As for tonight, let us party." And with that, we commenced with the festivity.

It was a wondrous social gathering. All the townsfolk ate, drank, mingled, danced, they were having a merry time. Meanwhile, I gathered with Link and Zelda as we mingled with one another. **Myself:** "This is truly wondrous. Did you both arrange this for me?" **Link:** "Um, no, we didn't come up with this. It was the kids who thought of this idea." **Myself:** "Really? So it was the youths who wished this for me?" **Zelda:** "Absolutely. They were worried about you and wanted to arrange all of this to let you know that they care about you." **Link:** "I also believe that they don't want you to be completely alone, anymore, much like me and Zelda." **Myself:** "Yeah, I believe that, too." We each smiled at one another. **Malbella:** "(cackle) Well, this be a most unbefitting occasion for these difficult times." **Myself:** "Oh, no! Not now!" Before we foresaw it, my sister and Ganondorf appeared before us. The festivity came to a stand still as the townsfolk panicked from their most unwanted appearance. **Malbella:** "Throwing a party when your kingdom is in turmoil? You have not been setting a good example for your subjects, faire princess." **Zelda:** "How dare you tell me how I should handle my kingdom, Malbella, especially since you're the cause all of this chaos!" **Malbella:** "Am I truly the one who caused all of this anguish or was it the unfavorable decisions of the Royal Family to allow non-natives to live amongst the deserving denizens who should occupy this land only?" Link and Zelda glared fiercely towards my sister. **Malbella:** "Either way, it gratifies my purpose as well as my Dark powers. These riots and their spitefulness towards these immigrants have empowered me in ways I have felt even when I first infused myself with Darkness. It is truly invigorating." **Ganondorf:** "My dearest Malbella, to see her refreshed with the sensation of malice, it is thrilling." **Malbella:** "Ah, yes, even he is able to feel the enriching power that Darkness can provide. We have developed a kinship this way and it is indeed most enrapturing." **Link:** "Hearing her say things like that makes me sick to my stomach in more way than 1." **Zelda:** "I feel the same way." **Malbella:** "And what do we have here? Could this be the calamitous immigrants that have caused so much despair towards the good people of this faire land?" **Rusl:** "We haven't caused anything! It was the natives' own unwillingness to accept us that brought forth this unnecessary, self-inflicted misery that they have from us!" **Uli:** "That's right! We wouldn't have this problem if they weren't so resistant towards us! This is just as much our home as it is theirs." **Mayor Bo:** "Yeah, and besides, it's not like all natives are truly good and that scoundrel beside you is undeniable proof of that!" **Malbella:** "Hm…scoundrel, perhaps, but with all the Darkness that flows through me, I have manipulated the hearts of the people to the point where even his crimes no longer vexes them." **Zelda:** "No…" **Malbella:** "And how easy it was for me to bend those weak-minded fools to my will. As a matter of fact, the Darkness within the hearts of some enables myself to cause those unruly individuals to undergo some truly…monstrous metamorphoses." **Link:** "You didn't!" **Malbella:** "Oh, but I did and they shall run rampant all over Hyrule, spreading malice and misery wherever they roam and I shall feast upon the Darkness forged from the hearts of the frightened and doubtful. And one by one, they will lose faith in their ruler and all those who support her. (cackle)" Zelda fell to her knees in despair, Link grew more tense. Malbella continued her cackling as Ganondorf sneered in a most conceded manner. I was at a loss of words.

However, 1 brave youth refused to concede to the devastation of my sister's foul deeds. **Colin:** "You horrible monster!" **Malbella:** "What is this? A youth be foolish enough to speak to me so rudely?" **Colin:** "You think you have us beat!? You think you will have the entire kingdom under your control!? Well, you're wrong!" **Beth:** "I agree with Colin! You may have a group of hopelessly stubborn and whining natives wrapped around your finger, but there are still plenty who are stronger and smarter than those deadbeats!" **Ilia:** "That's right! Those that are more accepting of us than the intolerant natives are also the bravest of the land; we're also very brave. You can threaten us, you can say all sorts of terrible lies to scare us, you can even destroy as you please, but we will never fear you or turn on those who have made a promise to protect us! So don't even try, you ugly hag!" **Malbella:** "Wha…what…did you just…call me!?" Having been called that offensive name visibly outraged my sister. **Malbella:** "You insolent brat! You shall pay for your insults with your life!" My sister unleashed a devastating Dark blast towards Ilia, but I managed to deflect it with my Light shield. **Myself:** "Stay back, Malbella! I shan't allow you to make these people into any more of your playthings!" **Malbella:** "Dearest sister, must you hinder my fun again and again? You care not for your own sister that you must stand in the way of that which bestows on to her what she calls true happiness?" **Rusl:** "You call inflicting misery and destruction true happiness? Wicked people like you don't deserve to delight in any merriment of any kind!" **Uli:** "Yes, but despite all of the terrible things you have done, your sister still loves you. While most would thing it's foolish, we thing it's very touching. Glentina wants nothing more than the welfare of others and she wants the same thing for you, too." **Rusl:** "Can't you see, Malbella? Not only does she loves and cares for us as much as her own people, but she still cares very much for you as well. Glentina wants her sister back; she wants you back to what you use to have been more than most people would want her to." **Malbella:** "BAH! SILENCE! I shall not subject to this mind-numbing dribble of Love and compassion for others. Me thinks that the air has become sickly sweet from said notions. You should consider yourselves fortunate that you are needed for me to feast off of the hearts of the intolerant fools who despise you immensely. However, I shall dispose of you when you are no longer of use to me. Enjoy your miserable existence while it shall last. When I am to be rid of all of you, I shall return to do so. Come, Ganny, these non-eternals no longer amuse me." My sister and Ganondorf faded from sight once more.

Within the aftermath, everyone made a sough of great relief. **Zelda:** "Well, that was close. I thought they would devastate this place, too." **Link:** "As great as that may sound, it's not all good news. If what Malbella said was true, then we have a massive problem on our hands." **Zelda:** "I know, some of our people have been turned into monsters by her twisted influences. As this rate, the problem will spread much faster than we anticipated." **Myself:** "Must joy always be followed by misery? This horrid curse just refuses to ever cease. Bliss is truly elusive to me." Ilia walked up towards me and then grabbed on to my hand with both of her own. **Ilia:** "Glentina, you shouldn't lose hope. Happier times will come for you; they did for us." **Colin:** "Yeah!" **Beth:** "Absolutely." **Uli:** "No matter what happens or how dreadful things get, we must never give up." **Rusl:** "But of course. It is what's gotten us this far, after all." Colin walked up beside me, he then gazed up at me. **Colin:** "We're…counting on you. We always will even when it seems that you can't help us." **Talo:** "You can do it, Glentina!" **Malo:** "Yeah, don't let us down or we're all done for." **Beth:** "We believe in you!" Their praises filled me heart with warmth and comfort. Their support was truly genuine and consisted of many other heartfelt emotions that I have not felt in many ages. **Myself:** "I am truly thankful for the support of all of you. I…I am unable to seek out the words that fully portray how gratified I am towards all of you wonderful people." **Mayor Bo:** "It is alright, lass. You do not need to say anything. We can feel it." A compassionate moment it was indeed. Shortly, I could sense something that appeared within a short distance. **Zelda:** "What is it?" **Myself:** "I…I can sense an aura of Light energy nearby. Hm…could it be…there…that spring?" **Link:** "The spring? You must be referring to the spirit guardian of the village." **Myself:** "A spirit…? Hm…so that be the source of the mystic sensation that I have sensed out there. I recall this upon prior to our entry of the village. What could this mean?" **Uli:** "Perhaps the guardian wishes to speak with you." **Mayor Bo:** "Go to it, lass, see what it wants from you." **Link:** "I'm coming, too." **Zelda:** "So am I." **Myself:** "Oh, let us forge on." And so, we did just that.

We arrived at the serene spring. I, myself, alongside Link and Zelda stood before the petite falls that the water was flowing from. Before long, an unusual animal formed from patterns of Light magic appeared from the waters. It was that of a unique looking elk. The mysterious elk spoke to us. **Elk:** "My name is Ordona. I am the spirit guardian of this village. Youthful Glentina, I have observed you since your arrival in the village as well as peered into your heart. I have seen a lot of sadness from all of the losses and strife you have endured; all these things that were caused by your sister." **Myself:** "Yes…that would be…most accurate…" **Ordona:** "No words could ever fully express my condolences for what you have lived through. Glentina, your sister has brought forth a great evil to this land, such that has awakened a terrible Darkness within the hearts of the people. Should this be allowed to continue, then Hyrule will succumb to a cataclysm like none we have ever experienced before." **Myself:** "I shall do what I must to salvage this faire land and its people from this. But what task do you perceive I must carry out to seize this deliverance from my sister's corrupting and malevolent influences?" **Ordona:** "In order to heal the land from the damages brought on by your sister and prevent it from worsening, we must share our powers with one another. The same must go for the other spirits who protect this land." **Myself:** "Other…spirits… besides yourself?" **Ordona:** "Yes. From this, we will be able to bring forth a cleansing Light that will heal the land of this terrible Darkness. In exchange, I will allow you to fulfill 1 request; such that I know will be helpful towards this land and these people." **Myself:** "Yes, I will do as such." **Ordona:** "However, I would like to make a suggestion. I would like for you to utilize this request for yourself." **Myself:** "To utilize this request, for myself? But what of the people of this village? They must be provided with protection from all those who wish to do harm to them." **Ordona:** "Do not worry, I have already thought ahead of that. The villagers will be protected per your request, but you also need protection. I sense much hostility towards you from all those influenced by this Darkness. Should they somehow inflict harm upon you, we might not be able to save this land. I suggest that you must emit a veil of Light upon yourself that will not only protect you from harm but will not allow you to be seen by all those who wish harm upon you and to have you only be seen by eyes of those who are worthy; such as those who stand beside you." I looked towards Link and Zelda; they seemed most content with the Great Spirit's suggestion. I looked back towards the Great Spirit. **Myself:** "Very well, then. I shall receive and fulfill that which I must. I shall agree to your suggestion. Just so as long as the village and its people will receive the protection they deserve. Make certain they both shan't receive so much as even the slightest amount of damage." **Ordona:** "It shall be done when that time comes. As of now, we must lend each other's powers accordingly." And so, the Great Spirit Ordona and I exchanged each other's powers. Link and Zelda stood in awe as the spring began to glow brightly as did the Great Spirit and soon enough, me. When the bright Lights subsided, I took a few quick glances at myself. **Link:** "Well, how do you feel, Glentina?" **Myself:** "I…I feel…a calm, cleansing sensation. It is…wonderful…almost as if…a warm blanket of Love caresses me so." **Ordona:** "It has gotten late. You should rest. You have been through so much already. Come back and see me again first thing tomorrow morning. Your journey will begin afterwards." The Great Spirit faded within the waters. **Link:** "Well, better do what the Great Spirit says and get to bed. How about it, Zelda? I stayed at your place, last night. Care to stay at my house again for tonight?" **Zelda:** "Absolutely. Let's go." We then exited the spring and returned to the village.

Later that night, we entered Link's lovely little abode. Zelda slept on an upholstery which seemed comfortable for what appeared to be something most humble. Link, however, was laying awake in his own bed. It seemed as though he could not fall asleep much like how Zelda was the night before. I had a much similarly, tough time meditating. **Link:** "Glentina, are you Ok?" **Myself:** "Hm? Oh, yeah, I am fine. I just…I can not believe how much horrible things my sister has done to this world. I could not help but wonder if we will be able to cleanse this prosperous land of her evil influences completely." **Link:** "I don't know about cleansing the land entirely, but we will do everything we can to fix a lot of the damages. Don't think about it too much; it will be hard for you to relax. At the moment, we need to get some sleep so we can be at our best." **Myself:** "But of course. I have my own methods of resting. I need not sleep, I do not sleep, only meditate. It rejuvenates my powers. It be much more beneficial then sleeping, for me at least." **Link:** "Oh! Um…Ok…whatever works for you, Glentina. Good night." Link, within very little time, was fast asleep. I fell into my mystic-induced meditation within the same time as that. As I meditated, I utilized the Light magic that was bestowed to me by the Great Spirit during the exchange of our mystical Light energy and basked in it.

Morning has arrived once more, Link was still asleep. **Myself:** "Link! Wake up!" **Link:** "Huh!? What!?" **Myself:** "Come quickly! I sense Dark hearts by the gate!" **Link:** "What? No way! I'll be out as soon as I can!" I exited the house to wait for Link. For a brief period of time, I stood by outside the house alongside Zelda, who was fully dressed. Link then departed from the house, also fully dressed. He regrouped with me and Zelda. **Zelda:** "Oh, good! You're awake, and not a moment too soon. We need to hurry." **Link:** "I know." We rushed to the gate post haste. Just outside the gate were 2 ruffians vandalizing it. **Link:** "Hey! I told you to stay away from this village!" **Zelda:** "That's right. You're not allowed to be here!" I observed as Link and Zelda argued with the ruffians. The ruffians lacked much self-discipline as they insulted Link and Zelda as well as the villagers and me. However, they spoke with Link and Zelda as though I was not present. It seemed strange but I was able to recall what the Great Spirit and I spoke about the night before. Soon enough, the ruffians departed from our sights. **Link:** "Sheesh! These xenophobes just keep getting worse." **Zelda:** "I know. I wonder if the spirit of the village should have used its power to protect the village instead of placing that Veil of Light on Glentina." **Myself:** "Hm…my thoughts exactly. Those knaves as well as many others could have entered the village and caused an inexcusable amount of harm; that is if we had not still been here." **Link:** "You're right. I just hope that whatever the Great Spirit is planning will be just as affective as placing its Divine protection on the village." **Myself:** "I am…hopeful of that. The Great Spirit seemed most certain of this plan to protect the village. I must remain certain that this plan will work out accordingly." **Zelda:** "I hope so, too. This gate won't keep those scoundrels out forever." **Link:** "Then let's hurry back to the spring and find out what this plan is." **Myself:** "Indeed we must." And so, we made our way back to that most sacred spring.

We arrived back at the spring. Soon enough, the Great Spirit, Ordona, reappeared before us. **Ordona:** "I am elated to see all of you again. Did the Veil of Light I have placed on you work accordingly?" **Myself:** "It has so, Great Spirit of the Village, the Dark hearts are unable to see me. However, I must know what this plan is that you have to protect the good people of this village." Ordona lingered for a time. **Ordona:** "The answer to that, youthful Glentina, lies in the woods. But for the moment, I must speak with you about my request to use my power to protect you. You must know that you will remain unseen by all those with Dark hearts; however, it will not work on all those with said hearts. Your sister and Ganondorf will not be affected by this, for they are much too powerful for such. I am also certain that a handful of others will not be affected by this, so be wary of all those who may be resistant to my power." **Myself:** "Yes…that…I understand. Now then, about protecting the good people of the village, you have mentioned to us the answer lies within the woods. Pray tell what you mean by that?" **Ordona:** "I speak of the spirit guardian of the forest just outside the village. He is the one that you must ask to grant your wish of protecting the village from all Dark hearts." **Zelda:** "That has to be Faron. He should not be far from here." **Link:** "Oh, yeah, I forgot about him. It makes perfect sense; the only way to reach the village is through the forest. If the spirit uses its powers on the forest, it could protect the village just as well as this spirit doing the same. I didn't even think of that." **Ordona:** "Go to him and add his power to yours, Youthful Glentina." The Great Spirit Ordona faded within the waters once more. **Myself:** "Great Spirit of the forest, please await my arrival and I shall see you posthaste." **Link:** "Ok, let's go." And so, we exited the spring and proceeded towards the forest.

As we arrived in the forest, the surrounding area soothed my senses and I was able to free myself of all concerns towards the corruption and strife that is plaguing the faire land of Hyrule. My thoughts became more clear and easy to access. **Link:** "Well, someone's starting to calm down." **Myself:** "This forest is so enriching. I could sense a calming Light within the sheltered trees. It is as though the splendors of all of nature is cleansing." **Zelda:** "That's good to hear. We all take great pride in the natural beauty of this land; we don't need anything else." **Myself:** "That is indeed wondrous. Huh?" At that moment, we took notice of something most unforeseen. There was some rustling within the nearby bushes. **Zelda:** "What is that?" **Link:** "I don't know, but we need to approach it carefully." Link reached behind him and grabbed on to his sword as he approached the bushes. Zelda and I stood back and observed this taking place. **Zelda:** "I've got a bad feeling about this." **Myself:** "I am uncertain of what is to come from this." **Zelda:** "So am I." Link moved closer towards the bush slowly but surely. As he was close to it enough, a large arachnid emerged from the shrubbery, which startled Link greatly. **Zelda:** "AH! A Skulltula!" Link pulled out his sword but the horrid arachnid knocked it out of his hand before he could remove his shield. He endeavored to retrieve but was knocked down by the arachnid. Zelda, **Myself:** "LINK!" The monstrous arachnid held down Link as he grappled with it to break free. **Zelda:** "We have to do something, Glentina!" **Myself:** "Indeed we must!" Before we had a chance to arrive to his aid, Zelda and I were surrounded by more horrid creatures. I unleashed a Light shockwave of my utmost effort but it did not do enough to keep back the brigade. Our situation was most grim. On my last legs, I gathered an enormous amount of my powers including my reserved energy I had to store away only for myself and overturned our dreadful situations fruitfully. Link and Zelda triumphed over each of their crisis and managed to calm themselves during the aftermath. I, on the other hand, was fatigued greatly from depleting too much of my reserves. Link and Zelda rushed over to my side and tended to me. **Zelda:** "Glentina, are you OK?" **Myself:** "I am…well…I just…used up…too much…of my own…power…" **Link:** "What happened to you, Glentina? I haven't seen you so worn down like this, before." **Myself:** "I…I depleted…a lot of…my…own reserves. That power…is…that of…my own life force. I…I shan't…ever…release it…unless…it is…desperately needed…much like…now…" **Link:** "But…isn't our bond with you supposed to be making you stronger?" **Myself:** "It should…but…even…your strength could not ease this dire blight. The dark energy within the kingdom is increasing. This is most troublesome, indeed." **Zelda:** "Then we have to keep moving. We're losing time." **Link:** "Yes, that it true. Come on, Faron is not too far from here." We kept onward.

Shortly afterwards, we approached the great spring of the forest. **Link:** "Here we are, Glentina. This is Faron Spring." My gaze was directed towards the calming spring, I was diverted by nothing else around me. Within that brief moment, another animal formed from patterns of Light magic appeared from the waters. Its appearance was that of a lemur with an extraordinarily long tail. It latched itself to an orb of Light midair above the water. I perceived the animal to be Faron; the one we have been searching for. **Faron:** "My name is Faron. I am the spirit that guards over these woods." **Myself:** "Great Spirit of the woods, I request your aid. As you are most likely aware, a terrible Darkness has plagued this land." **Faron:** "Yes, I have felt that shroud of Darkness overtake the entire kingdom. This Darkness is derived from one whose origin dates back to your own." **Myself:** "Yes, this has…truly made me seen as a perpetrator to all of this or as bad as one, but I beg of you to perceive this; I am one who had nothing to do with this. I have caused none of this suffering." **Faron:** "Fear not, for I do not see you as the cause of all of this, nor one who should be blamed for all of it." **Myself:** "My thanks to you, Great Spirit, for siding with my innocence." **Faron:** "Even the cataclysm that the foul witch will bring about to all of Hyrule pales in comparison to the unyielding agony and emotional scars she has brought upon you. I can read within your heart all the losses you have endured, including the once kind sister that you still love. And now, she has brought all of that suffering to Hyrule, thereby feeding on to your pain." **Myself:** "Yes, but not because of me that the pain has worsened, but because of the good people of Hyrule. I have not wanted to involve others in our most dreadful dispute, but my sister has enforced this upon all of you. I must not let happen to Hyrule what became of our people. I shall do all I can to deter this. Allow us to share our powers with one another so that I am able to do so." **Faron:** "Very well, then. I shall do as such." The Great Spirit bestowed on to me his grand powers. The spring as well as myself began to glow brightly. The Light subsided; I took a few glances at myself. **Faron:** "In addition to sharing our powers with you, I am certain you are aware that we will be able grant 1 request from you. I can read in your heart that you intended to request the spirit of the village beyond the gorge to protect the good people of said village. Instead, he suggested using his powers for you. A wise decision considering the only way to reach the village is through these woods." **Link:** "Yeah, I did remember that was true." **Zelda:** "I also knew about this." **Myself:** "Yes. If I may, please grant my request to protect the good people of the village from Dark hearts who would only bring harm to them." **Faron:** "Yes, it shall be done." As the water within the spring began to glow, the surrounding area emitted a bright Light along with the waters. The radiance of the woods was truly a sight to behold. The glow eventually subsided. **Faron:** "There, your request has be carried out. From here on out, the village beyond the gorge is forbidden to all those who wish to inflict harm to it and the good people that inhabit it. Should they so much as approach it, they will be sent back to the entrance of these woods. You do not need to worry about the villagers anymore; they will be safe." **Myself:** "That is all I could ask for. Now for the rest of Hyrule; what must I do next?" **Faron:** "Make your way to a valley to the East. There, you will meet with the spirit Eldin. Do with him what you have done with me and the spirit of the village." **Myself:** "A…valley? I haven't seen such a place. I am uncertain of how to find it." **Link:** "You don't have to worry about that, Glentina. I know exactly how to get there." **Faron:** "Make haste, noble one, for the Darkness shall continue to grow in strength." The Great Spirit Faron faded into the waters. **Myself:** "Let us forge on." **Zelda:** "Of, course." **Link:** "This way." We made our way towards the exit from the forest.

We emerged from the woods and arrived in the vast fields of Hyrule once more. From there, I could sense something that was most unsettling. Link and Zelda seemed most concerned for me. **Zelda:** "Glentina, are you Ok?" **Link:** "What's wrong?" **Myself:** "The…the Darkness…I sense it greatly. It has become more potent than the day before. My sister is growing stronger from this; I am certain of it." Zelda placed her hand in mine. **Zelda:** "Let's stay together. We can do this, we must." I looked towards Zelda and smiled. Within a moment's notice, Link's trusty steed arrived. He mounted on his steed then held his hand out for Zelda. **Link:** "Come on. We need to get moving now." Zelda placed her hand into his; she was then pulled up and was situated on the steed directly behind Link. They rode off towards the East as I glided along side them.

As we traveled along the East side of the faire land, I noticed a sudden change in the sensation that filled the air. The sensation itself became noticeably visible as many monsters charged towards us from the opposing direction. The steed was greatly startled from this as it came to an immediate halt. **Zelda:** "Oh my gosh!" We were, within a short amount of time, confronted with an entire horde of those horrid monsters. **Zelda:** "What is…what is this!?" **Link:** "This doesn't look good." **Myself:** "Darkness surrounds us all. I feel my sister may be on to us. I'm uncertain of how we will overcome this." **Link:** "Don't worry, Glentina. We will get through this. Malbella will not intimidate us; I won't let her!" **Myself:** "Of, course. We shall counteract this rampaging blockade. We must!" We fought through the horrid blockade the best to our abilities. It took an immense amount of time and the horrid beasts were most ferocious. And yet, as gruesome as they were, the severity to their horridness be but a sign to how gravely terrible our situation was becoming. Eventually, the beastly blockade has been vanquished. **Myself:** "It seems as though the Darkness with the land grows stronger as time passes. We truly are not at an advantage." **Zelda:** "All the more reason why we need to seek out the other spirits and ask for their help; it could be our only hope." **Link:** "She's right. At this rate, the entire land will be contaminated by this Darkness and then there will be nothing we can do to save Hyrule, so we can't give up!" **Myself:** "Yes, for sure. Here me, sister, you may bring forth as much as your horrid Darkness as you like to overpower us, but I will stop you for Hyrule as well as for our fallen people. I shall never be vanquished by you and the same shall be with my new friends and all those they care for. Your Darkness shall not triumph overpower my Light!" With the beastly blocked vanquished, we continued onward towards our next destination.

Elsewhere, my sister observed us from within that horrid fortress along side that horrid male, Ganondorf. **Malbella:** "My sister is indeed most unyielding. She and those most irritable non-eternals fought through some of our more sturdy raid of monsters without so much as a scratch." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, they are awfully strong for whelps that lack superior power." **Malbella:** "Hm…pray tell, Ganny, what must be their aim towards their travels to such an inconspicuous area of the land?" **Ganondorf:** "Hm…the only thing vital about that particular area would be the spirit that resides there as well as guard over everything within that area." **Malbella:** "A spirit? I know not of any spirits that occupy these lands or guard over them for that matter." **Ganondorf:** "Hm, I would not be surprised, dearest Malbella. You would not think highly of them. There are 4 spirits that guard over the entire kingdom: one looks over that insignificant village that the infuriating hero lives in, another looks after the woods that serves as the only entrance to that village, one guards over the valley within the East side of the land and the last one looks over the remaining majority of the entire land, including the castle and the town that surrounds it." **Malbella:** "Yes, of course, I thought I could sense out other forms of Light magic within the land. Tell me, Ganny, the first of the 2 reside within the woods to the South, yes?" **Ganondorf:** "That's correct." **Malbella:** "I wonder if my sister has come in contact with them. She was in the woods the night before." **Ganondorf:** "That is true…wait! You don't think…could your sister and my enemies be making an attempt to seek out the aid of the spirits!?" **Malbella:** "I may believe so. Do you know not of another motive for their hasty progression towards that area?" **Ganondorf:** "No. That may be the only reason for setting out towards that direction. Drat! I can not believe I didn't see this coming!" **Malbella:** "Hm…these spirits seem not too powerful, however, my sister and those non-eternals seem hopeful that they could negate the damages that I have brought to this land. Hm…mayhap this be the opportunity to…cause more damage before dear Glenny would even have the chance to heal the land and its people of my corruption." **Ganondorf:** "Great idea, Malbella. However, it may be too late to ambush them before they reach the spirit of the valley, but perhaps we can take them by surprise before they have a chance to reach the spirit of the lake. They would not see it coming." **Malbella:** "Yes, most exquisite, Ganny. Let us make haste while we still have an abundance of time before then." They both vanished from the fortress.

Soon enough, we arrived at a quaint little settlement that is situated between 2 tall rocky cliffs to which enclosed both sides. I had given myself a chance to take in all that I could see. The entire area seemed barren and dry with not much liveliness when it came to the populace. In actuality, there was hardly much populace to demonstrate any liveliness. **Myself:** "What…what be this… uninhabited settlement?" **Link:** "This is Kakariko Village, an ancient civilization that has a lot of history to it." **Zelda:** "The place is…unusual to say the least." **Myself:** "Hm…huh?" I could sense a vibrant Light energy by the spring close to where we entered the village. I approached it along with Link and Zelda. As we stood before the spring, the spirit I knew that had dwelled within the spring emerged from the waters. It formed from patterns of Light. Its appearance was that of a remarkable winged creature. We basked in the marvel that it was. The winged creature spoke. **Creature:** "My name is Eldin. I am the spirit that watches over this valley." **Myself:** "Great spirit of the valley, I would be certain that you know of me, even more so, you know of the Darkness that has brought much harm to this prosperous land." **Eldin:** "Yes, I have felt this Darkness. I have felt the pain it has caused to this land and its people. But more importantly, I know of the source of this Darkness, as it is someone who means so much to you; your own sister." **Myself:** "Yes…that is…all too accurate, Great Spirit." **Eldin:** "As much damage as she has caused to this land, as much pain as she has inflicted upon its people, even all of that pales in comparison to the pain she has inflicted upon you, the losses she has forced you to endure, the scars she has brought upon you through said losses and nearly endless bouts fueled by Hatred; my sympathies for you, dear girl." **Myself:** "Your words of compassion and understanding are reassuring as were the spirits who have mentioned this to me before. However, my concerns be not for myself, but for this land as do the good people. Great Spirit, we must share our powers with one another. I have already done so with the spirits that dwell in the woods and the village and I am needing to do so with all 4 to cleanse this land of my sister's Darkness." **Eldin:** "Agreed. I shall grant you that." The Great Spirit did to me what the other 2 have done before it. The spring as well as myself glowed from this process. The Light faded, the powers I received made my own seem much more intense, but not that such to be perceived as overwhelming. **Eldin:** "I am certain you know that I can grant you a request, although, I am also aware that you would like to use up said request for the land, correct?" **Myself:** "Yes. That is correct. But what must it take to heal the land of my sister's corruption?" The Great Spirit thought for a moment. **Eldin:** "The people. They…must be liberated of their angst so that they shall not be fed off of by Malbella. Should that be accomplished, then the land shall heal. Go forth to the vast lake to the West. There, you will meet with Lanayru. Once you have shared your power with the last of us, this land will be cleansed." **Myself:** "Yes, Great Spirit. I shall." **Eldin:** "Proceed with caution; your enemies will stop at nothing to stand in you way, even when your goal seems at hand." The Great Spirit faded into the waters.

Shortly afterwards, we were approached by a man with tan skin, long, dark hair, a white robe and a pair of large lips. We noticed him almost immediately. Link and Zelda seemed startled by his arrival. **Link:** "Oh! Renado." **Renado:** "I thought it was you. Hello, it is good to see you both again." **Zelda:** "Yes, it's good to see you, too." Beside him was a young girl with the same color hair and skin as him. **Renado:** "I'm sure you remember my daughter, Luda." **Link:** "Of course, I could never forget her." **Luda:** "Welcome back, Princess Zelda and the same for you, Link." **Zelda:** "Thank you, Luda." **Myself:** "Link? Zelda Who be these 2 individuals that you both know so well?" **Link:** "Oh! This is Renado, the shaman of this village and this is his daughter Luda. Guys, this is Glentina, our new friend from another world." **Myself:** "Hello, I am pleased to meet you." **Renado:** "It's a pleasure to meet you, Glentina." **Myself:** "Tell me, are you both immigrants as well?" **Renado:** "Yes, we are. We come from a land that is, how can I say, very unpleasant. I did not want to raise my daughter in such a place so I came here. I was given a home in this village by the king of this land, which he felt was a fitting place for someone like me. However, the villagers did not take kindly to us foreigners living here, so after much dispute, they moved out of this village; we are the only ones who live here." **Luda:** "That and the owner of that bomb shop nearby." **Renado:** "Yes, that, too." **Myself:** "I am sorry to hear that. You are clearly a good man in regards to where you hail from. I am hoping that many of the natives will see that, too." **Renado:** "Yes, so do we." **Link:** "Well, it was nice to see you again, but we still have an important task to complete so we'll need to leave for Lake Hylia pronto." **Renado:** "Go, we can get reacquainted another time." **Link:** "Of course. Come on, let's get moving." Link and Zelda made their way to the other exit of the village. I stopped and made 1 last glance towards Renado and Luda. **Myself:** "It was nice to meet you both. Perhaps I will return to meet with you again." **Renado:** "Certainly, but right now, you should finish what it is you, Link and the princess need to do." **Myself:** "Yes, I will do that. See you soon." I departed as well.

After exiting from the other end of the village, we arrived at another area of the field. From there, we were able to catch a glimpse of the castle. As I gazed upon it, I did not at all feel at ease. The events of that horrid night carried on to the current day, in a way of which I could feel the intensity of the aftermath. **Myself:** "The Darkness within the town that surrounds the castle, it has grown to unbearably extreme measures. At this rate, the entire town will be populated by horrid monsters." **Link:** "I know it's hard, Glentina, but we need to keep moving if we ever hope to save it." I turned my attention towards Link. **Myself:** "Yes, we must." Then I looked back towards the castle. **Myself:** "Great people of Castle Town, fret not, fore we shall save you from your own hostilities and spitefulness. Let not my sister's Darkness be your domination. I shall not allow it to continue any longer for the good of this land, even if you do not wish to believe that. Let us continue on." And so we did. We continued on the long and perilous journey. Along the way, many frightful monsters stopped at nothing to bar our way, but we fought through all of them. However, the monsters came in droves less and less; an incident we had not anticipated. **Myself:** "Hm…curious…the onslaught of these monsters are lessening when they should be increasing." **Link:** "I know, this is becoming too easy. Hm...What could Ganondorf and Malbella be planning?" **Zelda:** "Yes, that is a good question. These monsters attacked us continually after we left the forest. They're undoubtedly doing what those 2 what them to do." **Link:** "Yes, and as bad as those onslaughts were, they could have been much worse; we've only experienced a taste of their terrible powers. I would think that they were clueless about us trying to reach the Great Spirits." **Zelda:** "Yes, otherwise they would have bombarded us even more. Hm…could they be calling off their hoards because they wanted to challenge us again?" **Myself:** "Yes, I would surmise this to be true. However…I am unable to sense any indication of them appearing before us. What be their reason for this?" **Link:** "Hm…if they don't want to challenge us here, then maybe they would prefer to find some other place for us to do battle, but where?" **Zelda:** "We can't worry about that now, we still have to seek out Lanayru to help us cleanse this land of their Dark influences." **Link:** "You're right. The time for questions can wait. Let's go."

The duration of our journey was unusually calm. Our hasty tread through lacked much obstructions from monsters. The trek through was effortless, which to us was unsettling. We had not anticipated it to be this easy. But then, I was able to pick up on something that did not seem liable to the current situation at hand. **Myself:** "Link! Zelda! I can sense Dark energy shifting itself away from the oncoming passage before us." **Zelda:** "Glentina, how far back does this unusual occurrence go?" **Myself:** "Hm…I can sense it moving as far back as…a massive lake. Could that be Lake Hylia?" **Link:** "Yes, it's the only massive lake throughout all of Hyrule. I don't like the sound of this at all." **Zelda:** "Neither do I. If what Glentina just said is true, then it almost seems as though this Dark Force is clearing a path for us. It seems to me that Ganondorf and Malbella are waiting for us." **Link:** "Yes, you could be right. Seems as though we have found out where they want to challenge us. Drat! Could they have figured it out?"

We managed to arrive at Lake Hylia without much delay. We stood before the beauteous body of water with much amazement. **Myself:** "How glorious…I am…at a loss of words of how immeasurably pure and captivating this wondrous and sightly this massive lake is." **Zelda:** "Our time for sightseeing can wait, Glentina. We still need you to meet with Lanayru." **Link:** "Zelda's right. We're 1 spirit away from cleansing the land of Malbella's corruption." **Myself:** "Of course, let us continue onward towards that Great Spirit." **Malbella:** "I fear you may not be getting to do that, foolish interlopers." **Myself:** "Oh, no!" **Link:** "They're here." Ganondorf and my sister appeared before us once more. **Malbella:** "I sensed out a most unusual increase in Light magic amongst the land and upon Ganny informing me of the spirits guarding this land, I have managed to come to a possible speculation that the increase in your vile Light magic followed by your scampering around the land that we have been observing, it is believed that this may have included the involvement of said spirits. Lo and behold, said speculation has been lacking all forms of misinterpretations." **Link:** "so you did manage to figure out what we were doing." Ganondorf let out a most grisly cackle. **Ganondorf:** "It was that kind of guess that involved very little doubt given the current situation. If I were to have received much more time to wield the mystical might of the Goddess of Power, I would have dealt with those spirits accordingly." **Link:** "Well, it's a good thing Glentina placed that seal on that piece of the Triforce, otherwise this suffering would have been absolute." **Myself:** "Indeed. Must you induce such suffering over a wish that you do not deserve? What say to you who values pain and bloodshed of the innocent? They need not such monstrosity that serves no vital purpose to such a peaceful and wondrous civilization." **Malbella:** "Dearest sister, peace be all but absolute as are the lifespan of the non-eternals. To waste away such concern over lowly beings serves no purpose and does nothing but pointlessly wither away such monumental time." **Myself:** "Not true, sister. Have you forgotten? To defend all forms of innocent beings, whether they be mortal or eternal, that is the way of our people, our clan. Should such a purpose be truly abandoned?" **Malbella:** "You be willing to latch on to the ways of our fallen clan? What be the point to this? They are gone. Their rules be not apply to us. We are free from them; we can choose to do whatever it is we please." **Myself:** "Well, I choose to honor our fallen clan and continue on the customs that is and always will be the ways of our people. They may have been swallowed up by Darkness, but my loyalty to them shall never fade with them." **Malbella:** "Your unyielding devotion towards those that no longer exist is vexing. To squander another moment of listening to you speak of such worthless loyalty towards others, I shall do no more of this. My apologies, dear sister, but Ganny and I shan't allow you to seek out the last of these spirits. We shall end you and those non-eternals here and take that which we desire to attain." My sister formed a huge orb form her Dark power conjured from both of her hands, then held it above her head. **Malbella:** "Give us the pieces of the Triforce or fall to my Darkness."

We stood before Malbella as she was endeavoring to toss the large orb of Darkness towards my friends. **Malbella:** "I shall not ask of you again! Give us both of your pieces of the Triforce now!" **Myself:** "Sister, don't do this!" **Zelda:** "Is wasting away your enemies truly worth your selfish desire towards something as heinous and reckless as Ultimate Power? For you and Ganondorf to receive the rest of the Triforce, even this terrible curse you have brought upon our land pales in comparison to the excruciating agony and suffering that both of you will bring forth to all of us. Do your worst, Malbella; we can endure." Out of rage, my sister tossed the large orb towards my dear friends. As I was about to advance towards their aid, Link, with one slash of his sword, delivered a blow at the orb and sent it back towards my sister. She managed to act fast and cushioned the impact with both hands as she took the large essence of her own Dark Magic back into herself. **Malbella:** "I did not anticipate this outcome." **Myself:** "Link! Zelda!" I was to approach them once more. **Zelda:** "No, Glentina! You must not stay here! You still need to seek out Lanayru!" **Link:** "She's right. You must complete this mission that we have started together; that is your only priority." **Myself:** "But what of the both of you? I can not just leave you with them!" **Link:** "Don't worry about us, we can handle them." **Zelda:** "We don't need to see the last spirit, you do." **Link:** "We'll hold them off as long as we can. Just go!" I hesitated, but I knew what was to be done. **Myself:** "I shall return for you, noble friends." I flew off and continued my way towards the spirit. **Malbella:** "Oh, no you don't, sister! You shall not hastily retreat from us!" My sister made strides to chase after me, but was struck by a projectile of pure Light. She then turned her attention back towards Link and Zelda. Zelda held in her hand a sacred bow, the weapon which had shot the projectile towards my sister. **Zelda:** "You're not going anywhere, Malbella!" **Malbella:** "Hm…you non-eternal be full of many surprises. It matters not, you are still not stronger than I. But should you insist on a fight, than I shall not deny said request. This shall not take long." **Zelda:** "I'll handle Malbella, you go and bring down Ganondorf." **Link:** "It'll be my pleasure." Both Link and Zelda commenced with each of their respective battles.

As Link and Zelda valiantly faced Ganondorf and my sister as I continued on with my search for the last of the spirit. It did not take me long to encounter another nasty trick brought on by my sister in the form of a horde of monsters. **Myself:** "I figure that my sister would derail my advancement towards the spirit. Though…greatly immense, her endeavors shall not ensure that I am to falter during my imperative quest to protect this faire land." I conjured an orb of Light from my hands. I allowed it to increase in size prior to its release. **Myself:** "Sister! I shan't allow you to enforce me to admit defeat! It is you who must fall. I mustn't allow you to torment these good people any longer!" I hurtled my orb of Light towards the horde and managed to eradicate all of them. Even with that threat disposed of, I still had a most unfavorable problem on my hands. **Myself:** "This is not good. I may have done away with the monsters, but…I am…unable to sense out the last spirit. Where could it be?" The surrounding area was massive, to seek out the Great Spirit was what I had little time to do. I made an attempt to undergo a deep focus technique in order to strengthen my sensing powers, however, I was only able to sense out my 2 dearest friends not being able to last in their bout against my sister and Ganondorf, so even the technique would deplete too much of our time. Our situation seemed most grim, that is until I heard an unfamiliar very from an unbeknownst origin. **Voice:** "Glentina…can you hear me?" **Myself:** "Huh? Who is there?" **Voice:** "I know why you have arrived. If you wish to seek out what you have come for, then search for a cavern that sits beside the lake." **Myself:** "A cavern that sits beside the lake? How shall I be certain if I am able to locate it?" Voice: "Do not worry, youthful one, you will know. It should not be hard to find." **Myself:** "Very well then. I shall take your word for it." I flew off to seek out what the mysterious voice instructed me to find. I had to act quickly for I truly did not have much time left.

As my search persisted on, Link and Zelda also persisted with fighting against our enemies. Zelda shot arrows at my sister while Link clashed swords against Ganondorf. Both sides were most unyielding; my sister seemed impressed, which was most uncommon for her amongst the non-eternals. **Malbella:** "Hm…I must say, for a pair of non-eternals, you both seem persistent in spite of what power I, myself, wield as well as Ganny." **Zelda:** "There are more to beings than just power, Malbella! There is also dedication to a noble cause such as protecting our home and the people we care about from vicious monsters like you and Ganondorf; monsters who value absolute domination if not destruction. That's what keeps us going! That's what prevents us from letting you bring us down." **Link:** "That's right! It doesn't matter if you are the most powerful mystic being ever, as long as we have the will to fight, we will never give in!" **Ganondorf:** "Irritating pests, aren't they, Malbella?" **Malbella:** "To confirm said statement to be accurate would be most obvious, dear Ganny." Their bouts continued on. Link locked swords with Ganondorf, both of them clashed most ferociously; more so Ganondorf. **Ganondorf:** "I can understand all too well Malbella's frustrations over not being able to obtain Ultimate Power. You and your Princess's devotions towards this feeble land are wasted and futile." **Link:** "All that the 3 of us ever hear you and Malbella go on and on about is "Ultimate Power" this and "absolute domination" that. It's really getting tiring!" Ganondorf grinned in a most conceited manner. **Ganondorf:** "To hear you say that, I have to admit that it does ease some of my frustration. I should at the very least relish in this torment we have inflicted on you, the princess and Malbella's annoying sister. However, I would prefer to go with accomplishing the goals that Malbella rambles on about repeatedly." **Malbella:** "As do I, dear Ganny. What say we finish up this humdrum bout with these non-eternals and claim our prize?" **Ganondorf:** "I'd thought you would never ask, my dear." **Malbella:** "Heh! I have been saving up my most nasty trick for when I grew weary of this fruitless bout. It be one that I expect not for them to see coming." My sister conjured up a much larger sphere of Darkness and allowed it to grow upon its formation. **Malbella:** "I shall anticipate you to not be capable of deflecting this Dark attack, lowly non-eternals!" She then let it loose towards my friends at great speed. Elsewhere, I could sense the impact of that vicious attack as though it brought forth a fierce gust of wind. **Myself:** "Oh, no! Link! Zelda!" **Voice:** "You must not worry about them, Glentina. They are fighting for you to ensure your task may be completed without any diversions. You must hurry, for they may not last much longer." **Myself:** "Yes, sightless voice. I…I shall concede." Regardless of what has taken place, I continued on with my task.

Link and Zelda seemed to have been injured most intensely by my sister's blast as they lie on the ground. My sister and Ganondorf stared down at them, both in a conceded manner. **Malbella:** "Hmph! These non-eternals truly are fragile. Those 2 pride themselves as champions of this land and yet prevailing over them was much more achievable than even they could foresee, although, I must confess that they have indeed proven to be a challenge even for my superior Dark powers." **Ganondorf:** "Yes and that has indeed upheld much annoyance just to tolerate them, so to see you take them down was amusing to watch." **Malbella:** "Enough talk! Now be the time for us to claim our prize. Shall we?" **Ganondorf:** "But of course, my dearest Malbella." Both Ganondorf and my sister rushed towards Link and Zelda posthaste, approaching them with the certainty that they are to attain both of their pieces of the Triforce. However, as Ganondorf closed in on Zelda, he came in contact with the barrier that I have placed on her. He was not anticipating this setback. **Ganondorf:** "What?" My sister was especially startled by this. He came in contact with the barrier again in an abrupt manner. He seemed most enraged from this. **Ganondorf:** "What is this!?" He struck many blows upon the barrier ferociously, but not even a scratch was brought forth upon it. All his attempts to penetrate it have proven to be futile, he had even made strides to grab on to it, but was unable to remain latched on as a surge of Light energy coursed through his body; causing extreme pain for him. **Link:** "(laugh) Did we forget to mention the safeguard spell that Glentina placed on the Triforce of Wisdom?" **Ganondorf:** "What?" **Malbella:** "This be another one of my sister's doing?" **Link:** "Yes, and as long as that barrier remains intact, you will never be able to touch Zelda or her piece of the Triforce, let alone take hold of both of them. Not only that, but the Triforce of Courage will also remain untouched by you." Both my sister and Ganondorf were greatly infuriated by this. One might say that they know not who was more enraged, although my sister let out another tantrum. **Malbella:** "Must the Triforce and Ultimate Power forever remain beyond my reach!?" **Zelda:** "Well I believe it should." **Link:** "As do I." **Malbella:** "You…! I shall not be for this!" **Link:** "Heh! Too bad neither of you con finish us considering we need to stay alive if you ever hope of completing the Triforce, assuming it's even possible for you guys to do so." **Zelda:** "Although we wouldn't think so." My sister's rage persisted on.

At that time, I continued my search for what the mysterious voice asked of me to find. I was eventually able to find what I was looking for as I caught a glimpse of an opening that sat beside the lake, just as the voice had described to me. I entered the opening, inside was a large cavern. I was presented before a ledge that remained at the center level of the cavern. Below was a vast amount of water that was several feet deep. It was almost as though it could be a swimming hole. The above area was indeed very tall, stalactites that appeared to be like tree branches were seen everywhere. Soon enough, I could see another animal forming from pure Light magic appear before me. Its appearance was that of a massive serpent. We looked at one another, wordless for a brief moment. But then, the serpent spoke to me. **Serpent:** "My name is Lanayru. I am the spirit who occupies this area." **Myself:** "Your…voice…it was you who led me to find this place." **Lanayru:** "Yes, it was I. Youthful Glentina, I have known about you for quite some time. I have awaited your arrival." **Myself:** "Great Spirit of the lake. I need not inform you of terrible curse that is plaguing this prosperous land, a curse of Darkness that is brought on by my sister. Great Spirit of the lake, allow me to share my powers with yours so that we may abolish this curse. You are the last of the spirits that I must carry out this much needed procedure." **Lanayru:** "Yes, I agree. I shall do just that." At last, Lanayru carried out what the other spirits did with me. The spring below began glowing as did I. The stalactites were also glowing from the strange patterns that were formed on them. At long last, our magical powers have merged with one another; I have finally combined my powers with all 4 of the spirits. Elsewhere, my sister could sense this occurring. She was most furious. **Malbella:** "What!? No! It is happening!" **Ganondorf:** "What? Your sister has managed to seek out the last of the spirits!?" **Malbella:** "Yes! She is infusing its power with her own; me thinks we've been sidetracked!" Ganondorf became infuriated as well by this revelation; his intense glare was then directed towards Link and Zelda. **Ganondorf:** "You…our fights with both of you were just a diversion!" **Link:** "That's right! We bought Glentina more than enough time to find the Great Spirit Lanayru and finish her task. Your terrible curse on this land and its people will be lifted. You and Malbella have lost." My sister's ire greatly intensified for she was unable to contain it any longer. **Malbella:** "NOOOOO!"

The Light within the cavern faded. I was able to feel the magical energy from the 4 spirits flow within me. **Lanayru:** "Now that you have been able to merge your powers with our own, we will now be able to grant the last of your requests to us." **Myself:** "Very well then. Great Spirit of the lake and Great Spirit of the valley, hear me. Bring forth the might of your Light powers to calm all those who harbor Hatred within their hearts, as well as purge this faire land of the vile curse that was brought forth by my sister. Return the Light to this land and reverse all damages caused by Darkness." From that, the Great Spirit Lanayru began to glow once more. Throughout the entire land, I could sense the other spirits glowing as well. The Great Spirit Eldin, the Great Spirit Faron and the Great Spirit Ordona, all of them were glowing; I, as well, was glowing along with them. From our simultaneous illuminations, the bright Light shined upon the land. All denizens that have become monsters were reverted to their normal forms. Others that were influenced by Wrath were eased of their irrepressible ire. They were calmed; all was calm, piece had returned to the land once more. Unsurprisingly, the Light was reachable to the Great Lake of Hyrule. My sister was affected by the Light not long after it came in contact with her. She was in an immense amount of agony from it. **Malbella:** "AAAHHH! THE LIGHT….! IT BURNS…!" **Ganondorf:** "Malbella!" Ganondorf approaches her at great speed; he latched on to her with both hands and held her close. **Ganondorf:** "Are you alright, my dear?" **Malbella:** "(Grunt) Aside from much of the pain, I am in…I am…able to manage…I can sense the land becoming cleansed of my Darkness. Its people, my influence over them is beyond my reach. I am displeased to mention this, Ganny, but my sister and the spirits of this land; they have succeeded in completely derailing our plans. My Dark powers, they have…dwindled." Ganondorf was most angered by this; he glared at Link and Zelda once more. **Ganondorf:** "Don't think that this is over. We will not stop until the Triforce is ours. Make no mistake!" He and my sister faded once more. Lin and Zelda were most relieved. **Zelda:** "Come on, let's go meet with Glentina." They left to go reunite with me.

Arriving at the sacred cavern, Link and Zelda have managed to reunite with me. We had a group embrace before facing the Great Spirit Lanayru. **Lanayru:** "Well done, noble ones. Thanks to your valiant efforts, the Dark curse brought on by Malbella has lifted and all the damages caused by the curse have been repaired. All has returned to normal." **Myself:** "My thanks for your help. You and the other spirits were tremendous. Our beseeching for you made all of this possible after all." **Lanayru:** "Yes, that is true, but we could not have completed this daunting task alone." **Myself:** "Yes, I am very well aware of that." **Link:** "Let's not celebrate too soon. We may have won, but this dispute still isn't over." **Zelda:** "Yes, Ganondorf and Malbella are relentless. They would consider this to be a minor setback. Even this cleansing won't discourage them of their attempts to complete and obtain the Triforce." **Link:** "Yes, that will find a way to counteract these actions. I'm pretty sure that they're already plotting their next move." **Myself:** "But of course, that I am also aware of. Regardless, we shall continue to work together to combat any and all dastardly plights that they are to inflict upon us as well as this faire land." **Lanayru:** "And we will, fore we must never allow them to achieve what they hope to accomplish." **Myself:** "Indeed." We were about to leave the cavern. **Lanayru:** "Glentina." We faced the Great Spirit Lanayru once more. **Myself:** "Yes, Great Spirit?" **Lanayru:** "Much like the spirits you have visited before me, I can sense that you have great sadness from losing your home and your family. But do not despair, youthful Glentina, for all that you have lost can be replaced. I have noticed that you have made yourself a new home out of Hyrule and these 2 noble young people have become your new family." I looked towards both of them one at a time; we smiled at each other most gleefully. **Myself:** "Yes, I am well aware of this. I am indeed truly pleased to have Link and Zelda as my new brother and sister. They have been good to me, more so than much of the people of Hyrule. I shall protect them as well as my new home however I can." **Lanayru:** "I believe that you will. If you ever need us to help you, just know that we will always be with you." The Great Spirit faded into the waters. I exited the sacred cavern with Link and Zelda beside me.

Not long after departing from Lanayru's spring within the cavern, we also made our leave from Lake Hylia. Link and Zelda rode off on the steed as I glided alongside them. I felt most content. **Myself:** "I can sense the people are now calm and the Darkness influencing them has been purged." **Zelda:** "Hey, that reminds me. We have to return to the castle. There's something there that we need to get." **Link:** "Earlier, I would advise against it, but since Malbella's curse has been eradicated, we can do that now. Let's make our way to the Castle Town now." And so, we did just that. Within a short length of time, we have returned to the Castle Town. Link and Zelda dismounted from the steed and we entered the town. Upon entry, we were relieved by the realization of the composed and well-mannered denizens. Zelda was the most content from this. **Zelda:** "Ah…nothing like the beautiful sound of the good people of the town going about their day." **Link:** "Yeah, never thought I would be able to enjoy this again; music to my ears." **Zelda:** "Come on, let's make our way to the castle." And so we did.

Within that brief period of darting through the streets, we made for the front doors of the castle. We entered via the guards. Inside, we met with Impa once more. **Impa:** "Link! Zelda! Glentina! It's so good to see you again." **Zelda:** "Hello again, Impa. I am so happy to see you after what we have been through all day." **Impa:** "The rallies all over the town have receded. The townspeople have returned to normal. It's incredible!" **Zelda:** "Yes and we have Glentina to thank for that. She was able to free the entire land from Malbella's terrible Darkness." **Link:** "Yeah, I agree, she did a lot of the work, although, she couldn't have done it alone." **Zelda:** "That's true. The Great Spirits of Hyrule helped out immeasurably. They along with Glentina combined their powers to cleanse the land and heal all of the damages done by Malbella." **Impa:** "Well, because of your efforts, we are saved. Thank you, Glentina, for helping us." **Myself:** "The pleasure be all mine, Impa." **Zelda:** "By the way. The gifts, are they…complete?" **Impa:** "Oh! Yes! They're…they're ready. Let me go get them." Impa left for a brief moment. I was baffled by what had happened at that moment. **Myself:** "Gifts? What…what be these…gifts?" **Zelda:** "When we were throwing that party for you back at the village, we asked Impa to make a request to the royal blacksmith to make 2 special gifts for you." **Myself:** "Gifts…? For…me…?" **Link:** "Yes, they're to be customarily made by our special request. It is to remind you of how much you mean to us." **Zelda:** "Even more than that, we wanted to make you something that should represent your friendship with us; not just the other way around." I was spellbound and wordless for a brief moment. Soon enough, Impa had returned, she was holding 2 large ring-like objects; one was green and the other was pink. Both had the 3 sacred triangles of the Triforce on them. I looked onward towards both object. **Impa:** "Here they are. These are what you wanted me to retrieve, correct?" **Zelda:** "Yes, those are exactly what I asked for." Zelda went over to grab the pink ring as Link did with the green one. They returned to face me as they presented both objects to me. I was at a lose for words of how to express this most unforeseen gesture. **Myself:** "Are these…for me…?" **Zelda:** "Yes, they are. These are bracelets that were specially made for you." **Link:** "We were planning on giving them to you during that party, but Ganondorf and Malbella crashed the festivities, so we never had the chance to present them to you at the time." **Zelda:** "At least we have a chance to do that now. Here, take them. They're yours." I held out both of my arms and presented both of my wrists to them. Link placed the green bracelet on my left wrist and Zelda placed the pink bracelet on my right one. I held up both of my hands in front of me as I observed both of my new bracelets. **Zelda:** "So…do you like them?" A tearful smile emerged on my face as I admired these precious gifts from both of my friends. **Myself:** "They are…wonderful…I…I will treasure them always. Thank you…" I approached Link and Zelda and embraced them both as they did with me. **Impa:** "We should celebrate this joyous victory." **Zelda:** "Yes, let's do it. Link, do you have any preferences for where we should be celebrating?" **Link:** "Well, I have been anxious to return to Telma's place for quite some time now." **Zelda:** "You mean that tavern tucked away in that alley of the South road? Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that" **Myself:** "Did you say this Telma's place is within the South side of town? Hm, strangely enough, I can sense many Light hearts within that area; most of whom I am already familiar with." **Link:** "Sounds as though some of our friends are there, too. Perhaps we should go over and see them." **Zelda:** "Sounds like a good idea." And so we left for Telma's place.

We arrived at the predetermined place; that which belonged to Telma. Immediately afterwards, we were approached by a large, tan-skinned woman. I perceived her to be Telma, that to which she confirmed to be true. **Telma:** "Link! Zelda! I knew that the both of you would come sooner or later." **Zelda:** "Hello again, Telma, it has been a while." **Telma:** "Same to you, princess. And Link, how are you doing, young man? Keeping Hyrule safe as always?" **Link:** "Yeah…it's tough work, but I can't complain." **Telma:** "Good for you, sweetie. I can tell that you have time in your busy schedule to see the princess every now and again, I just hope the 2 of you are behaving yourselves." Link developed a vivid shade of red on his cheeks. Zelda just giggled. **Link:** "Uh…! Cut it out, Telma! It's…nothing like that!" Telma also chortled. **Telma:** "Relax, sweetie, I'm just teasing you." A truly awkward moment for Link it was. Even I could not hold back my chortling. **Telma:** "And I suppose this sweet, young looking girl is Glentina." **Myself:** "Yes…that is me…" **Telma:** "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Glentina. I must say, your appearance defies your age; you are truly very young looking for someone who has lived a very long time." **Myself:** "My thanks. Such a trait be common amongst an eternal such as myself." **Telma:** "Come, you're just in time for the festivities." Zelda and Link continued on in as I followed. Impa stood near Telma and looks at her. **Impa:** "You are doing very well for yourself. Your decision to open this place after moving into this town has worked out wonderfully for you." **Telma:** "Thanks. I appreciate that. Come on, let's go join the others." They went on to follow us.

Upon our arrival farther into Telma's place, Link and Zelda were startled to find some of the good people of the Ordon Village were there. I, on the other hand, was not even the least bit surprised, fore I was able to sense out their auras so strongly. However, there were a few other faces there, faces as to which are unfamiliar to me. Among the Ordon villagers were Rusl and his wife Uli as well as all 5 of the youths. As for the unfamiliar faces, I was eventually introduced to them by Link, but prior to that, Ilia, the oldest of the youths, approached me with a smile on her face. **Ilia:** "I'm so happy to see you again, Glentina!" **Myself:** "I am also pleased to you as well, even more so out and about from the village and here in this town, all of you. My efforts have truly calmed the denizens of the town." **Rusl:** "I'll say, we didn't receive any dirty looks from the people of this town this time; not from one person. This is a huge relief." **Uli:** "You have done a wonderful job for us. The land feels more calm and peaceful and we thank you for that." **Myself:** "The pleasure be all mine." **Beth:** "Way to go, Glentina!" **Talo:** "You're awesome!" **Malo:** "I'm not so easily impressed, but you did good. So…thanks, I guess." Soon enough, Colin walked up to me and looked up at me with a petite smile on his face. **Colin:** "Glentina? I hope you continue to do more good things for us because we really need it." **Myself:** "But of course, as a matter of fact, I shan't ever stop until all of Hyrule is cleansed of the terrible evil that ails it; such is the way of my clan. We have lived to help others, it be our task to seek out worlds in need of our aid and cleanse them of any forms of evil that plague them. If not for my sister's interference with our customs and way of life as well as the destruction of our civilization and its populous, I would have most likely found this world much sooner. My apologies for my sister discovering this world before I have." **Rusl:** "It's too late to prevent what has already happened there is no point in dwelling on that. We need to make the most of what have or can manage." **Uli:** "Absolutely. To become negative over things we can't control will only make things worse as we have already experienced first hand." **Myself:** "Then I shall do what I must to prevent the chaos from escalating beyond control." **Link:** "And I will be there for you to make sure that you will never have to handle this alone." **Zelda:** "As will I." **Uli:** "And don't ever forget that you will always have our support." **Rusl:** "Yes, us as well as everyone else from the village." **Uli:** "I hope to one day bring my new child into a world where we can all be safe." **Rusl:** "As do I. And who knows? Perhaps we will name our newborn after you, Glentina." **Myself:** "I think that's a wondrous idea." After all of that conversing, we commenced with the celebration as we continued mingling with one another. I even had the chance to meet with the new faces.

Within much time, I had the chance to mingle with the villagers as well as met with the few new faces. Of these new faces, there was Auru, he was a tall and seemingly gruff man, but was actually quite friendly. Shad was a bookworm of sorts with a tremendous fascination with the old lore of the kingdom. And then there was Ashei, a spunky young girl with a family history of knighthood as well as a brave and noble soul that rivals many of the soldiers. They seemed most pleased with meeting me as I was with them. **Ashei:** "I don't normally say this to anyone, but I'm so glad to meet you, Glentina." **Auru:** "As am I. You have done so much for us already, dear girl." **Myself:** "My thanks, all of you." **Shad:** "Your culture sounds truly fascinating. I look forward to hearing more about your clan and who these people were." **Myself:** "I would be more than elated to provide that for you." **Telma:** "I can see you have gotten along with this wonderfully special group of individuals." **Myself:** "Yes, I can sense an aura that I am able to detect from a handful of people within this land, you especially." **Telma:** "Well, you pick up on the uniqueness of others awfully fast. This isn't something that I would mention to just anyone, but you are indeed very special, dear, so I will gladly tell you about this. They are members of an elite, covert group that upholds justice throughout all of Hyrule. They are specially skilled, very courageous and fiercely loyal to the Royal Family of this kingdom. They are not something to be taken lightly at all, they take their cause for this faire land very seriously." **Ashei:** "Not just anyone can join our group; only the best of the best can become one of us." **Auru:** "Although having incredible skills and boundless courage isn't all that defines us, what truly matters more than anything is our undying loyalty towards the Royal Family and using our skill to do everything we can to uphold their ideals for the protection of the kingdom and its people." **Shad:** "It is not a group that someone could join by request, we would choose others to join us; we're that exclusive. In fact, only a few people know about this." **Auru:** "Say, we could use someone like you in our group. Your skills are exceptional and your devotion towards protecting everyone is not something that would go unnoticed." **Myself:** "What? Really? Are you certain an outsider such as myself can become a member of this elusive and exclusive group?" **Telma:** "Of course. We allow anyone we please to join us, be it a native or an immigrant. As a matter of fact, Rusl over here happens to be one of our members." **Myself:** "Rusl, is this true?" **Rusl:** "yes, that's right, little lady. Several years back, not long after me and the other villagers settled in to this land, Auru approached me and offered me to join. He told me that a few of their members have been observing my superb sword skill. He and the rest of the lot were impressed by them, so much so that I was asked to join them and help them to protect Hyrule. I love this land even though some of the natives aren't so friendly, so I took their offer and the rest is history." **Myself:** "Wow, that is most admirable indeed. Link, are you a member of this group as well?" **Link:** "Of course. These people thought of my skills and courage as invaluable above everyone else, so they felt as though they had to let me join." **Auru:** "And we never regretted the decision in letting him become one of us." **Myself:** "That is…most wonderful." **Auru:** "So, how about it, Glentina, would you be willing to join our group and help us protect Hyrule?" **Myself:** "I…I would be more than ecstatic to become a member of your noble cause." **Auru:** "Alright!" **Shad:** "Yes!" **Ashei:** "We are so thrilled to have you, Glentina, considering that you are the only one who stands a chance against you vile sister Malbella." **Auru:** "Ah, yeah, that girl is horrible, but she doesn't scare us." **Shad:** "Yes, we know we can count of you, Glentina." **Myself:** "Of course. You shan't ever be disappointed, everyone."

With new friends, a new home and a new family, I can sense the void within me from losing my people became filled in more and more. I became even more determined then ever to protect Hyrule and its people. Although my sister's terrible cures was lifted and all is calm, I could sense small traces of Darkness lurking within the town and I am certain that my sister will utilize that to benefit her cause. There are still many more bouts to come that we need to prepare ourselves for. They will be tough but we must be willing to triumph against all odds regardless of how impossible they may seem. I must prepare myself for when my sister and Ganondorf shall strike again as will my friends and we must remain alert and able for when they are to carry out their next evil endeavor. But until that time shall come, we must remain ever vigilant. Once more:

 **THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME, I KNOW THIS**

4/21/16


End file.
